


How to Ace English Class

by JetBlvckPhan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlvckPhan/pseuds/JetBlvckPhan
Summary: A Straight-A student struggling in AP English attempts to seduce her teacher for extra credit.-Sounds cliche and believe me it is but dude some drama goes down as well get ready





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicciguinea91797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicciguinea91797/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva Meyers, a 4.0 student, gets a B on her first essay of the year, and starts spiraling into a ball of stress from there. 
> 
> *Warning* There is smut in this chapter ;) (Though not wonderful sorry ya'll trying to practice writing it we'll see how this goes.) 
> 
> Word count: 4,014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to my rough draft of this story. I hope you enjoy it :) More updates coming soon hopefully.

Eva takes her usual seat next to Don in her Junior AP English class. It's only the third week of class, and they're already getting two different papers back. This teacher is going to keep everyone insanely busy this year.

"Alright everyone both of your start of the year essays are being handed back right now! I was pleasantly surprised with the grades. No one failed which is actually really good for the first essay of the year, although I guess I should expect that of AP kids." Eva rolls her eyes at the first time AP teacher. She's not convinced he's even qualified to be teaching an AP class, and she's been in AP classes since her freshman year, so she would know better than most. "Don't be disheartened if you didn't get the grade you wanted however. This class is not supposed to be easy, and if you all had perfect grades already I would have nothing to teach you about writing essays!"

He hands Don his paper back and Don groans in disappointment. "I appreciate the effort you put in Don, and I see a lot of potential in your writing so don't give up yet. Feel free to come in after school if you want one on one help improving your writing." He turns to Eva next and gives a little wink, "Good job on your summer reading paper. You got the highest grade in the class."

This doesn't surprise Eva. She's used to being the best in all of her classes. She has a perfect 4.0 GPA, and she's predicted to be the future valedictorian of the class of 2018. Don however, puts almost no effort in, and gets by in AP classes with his skillful cheating schemes. Clearly his schemes are not going to get him through this class.

Eva turns over her two essays, and is shocked at the grades she got. On her summer reading essay she got a 90%, and on her timed reading essay she got an 85%. For most kids, these grades would be great, especially for the start of the year in a new class where you don't quite know what the teacher is expecting yet. Eva, however, almost never scored below a 95% on an essay. English is by far her worst subject, but she's mastered the art of giving the teacher what they want to see, or so she thought.

"Woah you look upset. Did Ms. Perfect screw up her assignment?" Don smirks at her.

"This is not funny Don. I got a B on my timed writing. A B!" Eva knows that her grade in the class is either going to be a precarious A now, or a B, and she knows she can pull it up, but she never likes to be this close to a B.

"Well, I got a D on both of my essays if it makes you feel any better. Although according to Mr. Izyan I'm lucky I didn't fail. Not that comparing us to honors kids is a very accurate system in my opinion." Don shoves his papers messily in his bag, and pulls out some random notebook that says MATH on the front and is filled with torn papers and has coffee stains on the cover.

"That does not make me feel better. Frankly I'm surprised you've managed to stay an AP kid this long. Are you aware that filthy notebook is labeled math?" She tucks away her papers into a carefully organized file folder specifically meant for graded papers, and pulls out a binder filled with meticulous notes about AP English Literature.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. I just labeled them all on the first day of class when I was bored with going over syllabi. You know I don't really care about taking notes. If I need notes I'll just look at yours. This is just to make me look like the good student I pretend to be." He throws her a gleaming smile which she laughs at and rolls her eyes, forgetting her dilemma for the moment.

"You're going to get caught cheating one of these days, and then you're going to fail and get kicked off the wrestling team." She notices Mr. Izyan is done handing out papers and takes his usual spot at the silver podium in the front of the room. He never gives notes on the smart board like most teachers, and instead insists on having a classroom discussion on the reading every day, making Eva very upset because she doesn't trust her peers to give her worthwhile notes to take. She just wants her teacher to teach the way he's supposed to, but there's a reason English is her weakest subject every year. It's usually not like most classes with the lecture that she can memorize and practice.

"I'm offended that you would even think that. I've never been caught before, because I'm too smart to get caught. The great Don Tempest will never be caught! Why, you ask?"

"No I really didn't -"

"Because I'm amazing." He looks way too proud of himself, but Eva is used to his arrogant attitude, and although she jokes with him, she would do her best to bail him out if he ever did something stupid to get caught.

"Don you sound very enthusiastic back there. Since you're so amazing, would you like to tell us some of your thoughts on the poem I gave you all to annotate last night?" Mr. Izyan raises his eyebrows at Don. Eva just laughs; her best friend is an idiot, but she loves him for it.

* * *

 

"Girl, you need to get a hold of yourself. It's still the first few weeks of school. You've never gotten a B in a class before and knowing you, you won't this time either. You just need to relax. Do you wanna come to a party with me tonight?"

Eva ignores Gina, her other best friend. She's been in her room studying for hours, while Gina and Don hang out rambling about stupid things like parties and cute guys and hot chicks. Eva usually would take some breaks with them and maybe even agree to go out with Gina on a Friday night, but she can't risk getting a B in her English class.

"Gina, going to a party is not going to help me raise my grade in this class. I have no idea what the next essay is going to be on, so I have to take meticulous notes on everything we've read so far, and try to be as prepared as I possibly can." Eva hears the words coming out of her mouth, and even she can tell she's going a little overboard on this class, but she can't help it. The thought of that timed writing essay that she got a B on keeps her inspired, and the thought of doing anything else gives her immense anxiety. She needs to be studying right now. She's the only one to blame for her grades.

"Girl you've been at this English thing since you finished your other homework. It's 7 already. You haven't even eaten. There's no way your brain is going to retain all of that information."

"Well clearly you don't know my brain very well. I can and I will retain all of this so that I get a perfect score on my next essay. Hopefully. Although Izyan is not making this any easier. He doesn't believe in leaving notes on a paper. He wants me to come in after class to talk about an essay, but I don't need his help writing a paper. I just need to know what it is he wants to see." Eva sits back in her chair frustrated and puts her notes aside for a minute.

"Just go in and ask him. I went in today and he gave me some pointers. He does annoyingly insist on helping with the next paper we have to write at home, but I'm def not going to come in and ask for help."

"Don you're an idiot. Are you even going to look at those notes? Do you even know where they are in that tornado backpack of yours?" She looks at the backpack he lazily threw on her bedroom floor when he walked in, that he hasn't touched since.

"Well yeah of course I am. I can use them to look up things he wants to see to put them in my essay. I'll find it when I need it." He waves her aside.

Eva looks at the papers caught in his backpack zipper in disdain, ”Mhmm. Right."

"The point is, you're overworking yourself and it's not an attractive aura on you. Come help me get ready for the party at Bobby's tonight. Dean is going to be there and I'm sure his sexy ass brother Sean is going to be with him." Gina winks at Eva. Dean is her boy toy of the week, and she's been trying to set Eva up with someone for as long as they've known each other. Eva has never had time for a love life however. With her own high maintenance study schedule, and an equally high maintenance Regina Mistral to take care of, she has almost no free time.

"No I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Besides I'm not in the mood to throw myself at boys the way you're going to make me if I go." Gina laughs at the comment.

"You're never in the mood to throw yourself at boys. Your love life is so boring. You're not going to have any exciting high school stories to tell your kids when you're an adult. If you ever find a man to have kids with." She raises her eyebrows at Eva in fake astonishment.

Eva just rolls her eyes, "I'm going to have all the exciting stories of Regina Mistral to tell. I'm not worried."

Gina pouts but gets her stuff together to leave anyway, knowing she's lost the argument. "Fine then. Be that way. Work yourself to death. I have a party to go get ready for. I'll give Sean your number," she winks and turns to Don before Eva has time to protest, "Make sure she takes a break before the end of the night. Bye guys!" Then she's prancing out of the room in typical, bouncy Gina fashion.

"She's so obnoxious," Eva complains, but with a smile because she could never really be annoyed with Gina. She knows Gina has good intentions, and is probably right about Eva working too hard, but she can't bring herself to stop.

"That's true. However I will not fail her. I've been given a task to distract you before the night is done, and I'm pretty confident in my abilities." Don smirks over at her from his spot on her bed.

"No Don, not tonight. I have so much work left to do, and who knows when he's going to assign the next essay." Eva rolls her eyes at him. She knows he could probably distract her pretty easily if he really wanted to, but she doesn't want him to try.

"I won't yet because I know you're crazy stressed, but I give you another hour, and then I know the perfect way to help you relax." He winks and then looks back down at his phone.

Eva and Don have been neighbors since they were born, and close friends since elementary school. In their late middle school years they both had a lot of sexual frustration, and neither knew exactly how to get into a relationship. Since they were so close, they decided they should just have sex with each other to get the awkward stuff over with so when they actually got into a relationship they would know what they were doing, at least that's what they told themselves, and since then they've had a friends with benefits relationship. It's not awkward for them anymore, and since Eva doesn't date, and Don would rather hook up with random girls than settle into a serious relationship, it's worked out well for the both of them.

Eva knows what Don is thinking, and she definitely wants to relax and have a fun casual night with Don, but she’s also stressed about her grade. She's conflicted, but she decides it's more important to focus on school work and deal with Don in an hour when her supposed time limit is up.

The two sit in silence for most of the hour, and Don even pulls out his own homework when he gets bored, asking Eva for her answers for most of it, and bullshitting the rest, but he does it nevertheless. Eva gets into the groove of studying, and when her hour is up she's not ready to stop.

"Eva," Don almost purrs her name, "Your hour is up. That means I get to distract you now." He comes up and leans on her desk chair, resting his chin on her head.

Eva groans, “Don, I said not tonight. I'm in a good groove and I don't want to lose it now." She doesn't fight him when he turns her chair around to face him however.

She crosses her legs and gives him her most convincing 'Leave me alone' face, but of course he sees right through it. It's hard to mask your emotions in front of someone you've known all your life.

"Come on, take a break. You can always pick back up tomorrow. Let's grab something to eat, because I'm starving and I know somewhere deep down under that stress you are too, and then let's come back up here and get busy relaxing until the sun comes up." He sees her rolling her eyes and trying to turn back around but he stops her, "Come on your parents are getting back from their trip to Africa tomorrow and we have to take advantage of the quiet in your house."

He does make a good point, Eva thinks. Her parents were both doctors who decided to take a 'vacation' in Africa for two weeks, where they're doing charity medical work for the people who can't afford any. Eva admires her parents work ethics, and she knows they're good people, but she wishes they would invite her to go along on some of these trips, or that they took actual family vacations occasionally.

"Alright alright maybe you're right. I could use a break." She gets up and heads down to the kitchen with Don following close behind.

"Not a break. You're done for the night. I promised Gina I would help you relax."

"I don't think that's exactly what she meant, but we'll see. It would be nice to let off some steam..." She thinks more on this idea while she pulls out some leftover Mac and cheese for Don and herself.

After she puts one of the bowls in the microwave she turns around to face Don, but he takes the opportunity to pin her against the counter, forcing her to look into his chocolate gaze.

"See, you're enjoying this. You definitely need to let off a little steam." He removes his hands from the counter behind her, and starts to gently trace the shape of her body from the sides of her breasts to her hips.

She gives in to him, pushing English out of her mind, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm starting to see the benefits."

He leans down to kiss her, although before things can get heated, the microwave goes off. "Let's eat and then continue this upstairs." Eva pulls out the first bowl of Mac and cheese, and intends to eat it herself, but Don steals her bowl while she's putting the other one in the microwave. She glares at him while he stuffs his face, only to get a sly grin in return.

"What, I'm hungry! I'm a growing boy."

"Mhmm whatever." She smiles and waits for her own dinner.

When they get done eating she drags him up the stairs by his hand, and he laughs at how eager she is.

"I thought you didn't want to do this tonight." He smirks at her.

"Yea well, I lied," She says as she starts to unbutton his pants and slide them down to his ankles.

She kisses Don, while palming him through his underwear, and she can feel his dick harden in her hand. She feels his hands slip under shirt and move to her breasts. She moans into the kiss as he squeezes her nipples, and pushes him onto her bed.

She takes off her shirt, her bra forgotten long ago when she first got home, and then kneels down in front of Don to slip off his underwear.

"Y'know, out of all the girls I've fucked, you have got to have the nicest boobs."

"Classy. Ladies just love it when you talk about fucking other girls right before they blow you." Eva rolls her eyes at Don's idiocracy.

"Oh please I know you don't care. You will always have the honor of being my first, but you know you're far from my only one." Eva laughs. He's not wrong.

She plants her hands on his thighs and gently licks from the base of his shaft to the tip, before moving down to gently suck on his balls. She brings a groan of pleasure from Don's lips, before he thrusts gently upward, trying to encourage her to go further. She presses down on his legs and gives him an annoyed face to tell him to be patient. She gives him kisses all around his groin and on his thighs, licking gently in each spot, and she smiles to herself at how antsy he's getting. He's never been a very patient person.

She finally grips his throbbing cock in her hand, and sucks on the tip while he groans with relief. She licks around the tip of his penis, before his patience breaks and he pushes her head down further on his cock. She takes him all the way to the back of her throat, and fondles his balls while she does so. She looks up to see his eyes closed in pure bliss. She starts to move her head up and down, licking up his shaft when she pulls away, and then taking him all the way back into her throat. She only does this a few times before pulling away, eliciting a groan from Don.

"What are you doing I was starting to get close." He looks at her accusingly.

She just grins in response, "I know you were. Did you really think I was going to let you get away without giving anything in return?" She pulls a condom out of her bedroom side table, and carefully unrolls it onto Don's cock. She takes him into her mouth one more time for extra lubrication, before sliding her pants off and moving on top of Don. She kisses him, letting Don enter her mouth to take control, as Don slides slowly inside of her. She moans into the kiss as he fills her up, and then quickly pulls out to swiftly move back in again. She moves away from the kiss, and begins to bounce on his dick at a swift rate. He feels so warm inside of her, and she knows how to perfectly angle her body so that he hits her g-spot every time. Don reaches up to pinch and twist at Eva's nipples, and she cries out with pleasure.

She slows down when her thighs start to burn from the effort, and Don knows to quickly flip them over. He maneuvers them both to the edge of the bed, so he can stand up while she's still lying down. He pulls her legs up over his shoulders, and begins to pound into her. Eva's in a state of bliss as he moves back forth, loving the way his dick stretches her out and hits every spot of pleasure. She begins to rubs her clit to the same rhythm that Don is thrusting into her, and she completely forgets everything else that she has to worry about. In this moment it's just Eva, Don, and an immense amount of pleasure between them. Soon Don moans as he comes inside of the condom, and then slows down. He pulls out of her, rolling the condom off and tying it up before throwing it into her trashcan. He then collapses next to her, and they fall asleep, naked and exhausted in each others arms.

* * *

 

"I can't believe I only have a 91.2 in his class. The audacity of this man. I studied so hard for that paper, and then I still got a B on it! The only reason I have even that A- is because I did well on the classwork. I can't believe I let you distract me so much, Don. No more fucking after school. Especially not until my grade goes up in his class. This is ridiculous." Eva rants and raves about the score she got on her interim report at lunch. English is her lowest grade, and she's terrified she won't be able to bring it back up. Typically she keeps her grades at a 95 or higher.

"Oh my god will you please shut up? I would kill for a 91. This man is not seeing through the bullshit in my essays, and it's impossible to cheat on the timed writings. I have a low C. Would you rather trade with me?" Don chastises annoyed. This class is proving to be harder than either of them expected.

"No I would literally cry if I had your grades Don."

"You're almost in tears now. I, frankly, can't imagine what it would be like to care about my grades that much. I'm very happy pulling Bs in my honors classes." Gina says, picking at her salad and flipping through her zodiac magazine.

"I know. I'm being a little ridiculous. I just can't let my GPA drop now. I don't know what my parents are going to say when I have to bring this home tonight either. They're not going to be happy." Eva worries, thinking about her parents reaction that last time she brought home a 92.

"You're parents are dicks. They're never happy with your grades. Who gives a shit what they think?" Don says dismissively.

"Stop they're not that bad. They just want me to be able to go to college instead of ending up on the streets somewhere." Eva explains quietly.

"Either way it's not like your parents are going to beat you. You need to calm down girlie. Besides you'll manage to pull it up higher. You always do." Gina usually ends arguments about Eva's parents like this. Gina was adopted at the start of their freshman year by a very nice family, and has been happily a part of their friend group since, but both Eva and Don know her life wasn't always sunshines and roses like it seems to be now. Gina grew up moving from foster home to foster home, and she's seen a lot of hatred in the world. Eva frequently wonders how she manages to stay so positive.

"You're right. I just need to work harder in this class. There's got to be something I can do to make Izyan happy. I'll figure it out. I always do." Eva pulls out her bullet journal to begin making a study plan for the class.

"Also, according to your horoscope, everything is going to get better soon. Things may be bad now but soon you'll find a solution to your problem, and a hot flame of romance along the way. This is going to be your year for love Eva! I can feel it!" Eva rolls her eyes at Gina. She doesn't believe a word of horoscopes, but she knows Gina is a firm believer in the zodiac, so she won't spoil her fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva's grades are still not where she wants them to be, but instead of listening to Mr. Izyan's advice, she looks to her friends for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey Chapter 2 that's exciting! Let me know what ya'll think so far :) Things are gonna start getting interesting soon
> 
> Word count: 3,669

"Eva, I think you have some serious OCD. That binder is ridiculously full. He hasn't even given us that much work. Where is all of that coming from?" Don looks disgusted at the amount of work Eva is trying to look through before class.

"Shut up Don, you just don't know a thing about studying. Also, don't joke about mental illnesses OCD is a real thing that a lot of people suffer from and I am not one of them. Anyway, he said we have a timed writing today so I need to look through all of my notes so I can be as prepared as possible to ace this thing so that I can bring my grade up! You should have heard the talking to I was given when I brought my interim home last night. It was terrible." Eva frantically flips through pages of notes.

"Eva are you upset with your grade in my class?" Mr. Izyan walks by, and Eva realizes he must have overheard their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm just used to making all As and my grade in your class is too close to a B for my comfort. I'm just freaking out a little and trying to study as much as possible." Eva feels uncomfortable talking to her teacher about this, and she really wants him to just start the class.

"Well you certainly don't have anything to worry about. You're my top student, and the only A grade in the class. If you want a little bit of extra help though never hesitate to come by before or after school. We can go over some essay writing skills, or talk about whatever we're reading and it could give you that little push you need to raise your grade." He smiles kindly at her, but all Eva sees is a smug grin, taunting her.

She forces a smile, "Thanks Mr. Izyan. I will definitely... consider that." He doesn't look totally convinced with her response, but he walks away to start the class.

"Man could you show a little more contempt for the guy? I don't think he could tell how much you hate him," Don laughs at her failure of an attempt to appease the teacher.

"I don't hate him per se, I just think he should mind his own business and stop treating me like a child who doesn't know how to do school right." Eva whispers to make sure Mr. Izyan doesn't overhear her this time.

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say," Don laughs, and turns his attention to the front of the room when class starts.

* * *

 

Eva stresses through the entire essay, and ends up feeling completely unprepared when she sees the prompt. She does her best with what she has however, and she ends up feeling decently satisfied with her work by the end of class. She thinks the paper should at least deserve an A, if not a perfect grade. She goes to hand the paper in, and is immediately annoyed when the teacher pulls her aside.

"Hey, if you'd like I can grade this with you at lunch or after school today, and we can go over notes and ways to improve it."

"Um, I might, but I have to meet with... a different teacher at lunch, and I have something after school today. Maybe another time." She smiles her most convincing smile, willing him to just leave her alone.

"Alright. Come by whenever. I'm almost always here." He dismisses her, and she walks gratefully back to her desk. She doesn't know why he's so insistent on helping her all of a sudden, but she hopes he gets the message, that she doesn't need his help, soon and backs off.

* * *

 

The next day in class, everyone is going over a short story they were supposed to read for homework. Of course, Don is taking notes about what everyone else is saying because he didn't read, and Eva is trying to organize her own notes. She tries to blend her own observations with what everyone else in the class thinks, and with what Mr. Izyan comments on, but she's never sure what's accurate and what can be forgotten.

She's startled when Mr. Izyan turns to her, "Eva, do you have any thoughts on the symbolism of the title throughout the story?" Eva's heart starts to beat harder in her chest as she scrambles through her notes. She had no idea how the title was even relevant to the story, but she also knows she can't say what everyone else has already said about it.

"Um, well, uh, I have to agree with Caroline that the man is trying to find freedom from his inner thoughts, and so the title refers to a bird, which is a very free animal so in a sense he's trying to... become... the bird?" She's not sure exactly where she was going with that, and she cringes as the words come out of her mouth. She didn't want to copy exactly what her peer had said, but she doesn't even believe what she's saying at this point.

"You don't sound so sure about that. Do you have specific quotes from the story you'd like to use to back that up?" Eva can see him encouraging her to continue, though she doesn't know why he doesn't just tell her she's wrong and moves on.

"No, not really. I honestly didn't know what to make of the title and I kind of just said that in a panic to respond..." Eva looks down at her paper in shame. She's never been one to fail an assignment, even a small one like this, and she doesn't like the feeling it gives her at all.

"No it's ok. Anything can be right you just need to find the evidence to back it up." She doesn't understand how this can be true at all, and she thinks he's just being nice because he doesn't want to put any student down. She hates teachers that can't be real with their students.

Mr. Izyan turns to address the rest of the class, "Alright we're just about out of time for today. The next reading assignment is in your book, and I'm actually going to hand out questions to go along with it this time. Think of them all as mini essay questions, and make sure you have some evidence to back up all of your points, and tie it in to the big picture of the story. Most of you seem to be struggling with finding the figurative language in the story and connecting it to the theme so this should help. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The bell rings and Eva packs up her stuff to leave as fast as she can. She can't stand how overly helpful he is.

"I can't believe he called me out today in class. Like, my hand wasn't raised for a reason. I just want this to be a normal class where I can absorb and learn the information!" Eva rants to Don on her way to lunch.

"Well, in his defense you never participate in discussion. You were so flustered and red. You looked like a lobster! It was hilarious, "Don laughs at her, and Eva angrily walks ahead of him to their usual lunch table.

"Oh no, what happened today?" Gina asks, recognizing Eva's familiar frustrated face. This class is going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

"I'm pissed! Am I really so bad at English? I needed my grade to go up, not down!" Eva throws her report card onto the lunch table.

“Please, a 90 is a great grade. Mine dropped to a D. If I don't bring it up by semester I'm screwed. I have to keep a C-average to stay on the wrestling team, and most of my grades aren't much better."

"Don, there's an easy solution for that: drop AP and switch to honors where you belong, or start studying and stop being a dumbass." Eva rolls her eyes.

"Y'know, I think you two need take a chill pill. Eva, you still have perfect grades, and it sounds like this teacher is just an ass hole. He'll realize how perfect you are soon enough. Don, honestly, I don't understand why you take advanced classes. You don't care about school. Why? That's my only question," Gina's as cool and collected as she always is. Eva wishes she could live her life that stress free.

"Because I can! Usually I pass AP classes without lifting a finger. This dude is just a hard ass," Don says annoyed as he shovels fries into his mouth.

Eva's too stressed to even think about food, and she wishes everyone would just shut up so she could figure out a new plan to get her grade up. "He's not an ass hole he's actually super nice. Like, annoyingly nice. I just don't know what he wants to see. I have done everything I can to prepare for his essays, I do all the readings, I answer all of the homework questions meticulously, yet his only response is that I'm not digging deep enough. I dig so much. I think he pulls themes for stories out of his ass sometimes I swear. He keeps telling me to come in after school so he can help me with my analyzing skills or whatever, but like, I don't need his help. What good will it do? He explains it in class, it just doesn't make any sense. I think I'm just hopeless." She lays her head in her arms, appreciating the calm the dark brings.

"Eva, honey, you really need to stop overthinking this so much. You can do absolutely anything you put your mind to. You've proven it time and time again. This teacher is a hard ass and he probably doesn't give anyone perfect grades to make himself look harder on paper. I heard he's the youngest AP teacher the school has, and that's probably why. Don't let his bull bring you down." Gina rubs her back gently and Eva appreciates her best friend. She wishes she could believe what Gina was saying, but she can't help but feel like she's missing something really important. She just doesn't know what it is.

"I don't know. We just did another essay today, and I studied all of our class notes for it, and I feel like I did really well. Hopefully I get an A, and things start to turn around for me," Eva grumbles.

"I had no idea what the prompt was even talking about. I know I bombed that stupid paper," Don huffs.

"Yeah, well, you're still an idiot so I'm not surprised," Eva rolls her eyes and laughs at her friend, trying to push away the ever-present feeling of dread that has made a home in her brain. She shouldn't let this class stress her out this much. She's got to be close to figuring out what Mr. Izyan wants to see in a paper.

* * *

 

"Okay, I need help you guys," Eva sits on her bed with Gina and Don looking a little shocked that she's asking for their help.

"The great Eva Meyers asking her idiot friends for help? Well this is certainly a first," Don says in fake amazement.

Gina swats him in the head. "Be nice. Eva is struggling and we're here to help." Eva gives her a grateful smile.

"Guys, I got my essay back today, and I got another B. I have no idea what to do. Clearly studying all of the class notes is not helping. I always feel so prepared and like there's nothing he could do to surprise me, but then I see the prompt and I have no idea where to begin answering it!" Eva looks expectantly at her friends.

"Wow, I don't think you've ever made so many Bs since I've met you," Gina says.

"Ever. She's never made this many Bs ever," Don confirms.

"I know! It's terrible. I feel like a complete idiot. What am I not doing right? I think Taylor has a higher grade in the class than me now, and I can't stand it! I'm the smartest person in school. That's my title."

"Eva, you're starting to sound a little arrogant, I can't lie to you," Gina says regretfully while flipping through snapchat filters.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out. Are you still flirting with Dean?" Eva asksquestioningly, as Gina puffs out her chest and gives the camera a pouty face.

"I am! We're going to meet up tonight and ya girl is getting that good dick." Gina looks way too proud of herself in Eva's opinion, but she's honestly just surprised she's been seeing the same guy for this long.

"I did not need to know that Gina. Save it for girl talk," Don looks reproachful, as if he's never given them the scoop on his latest fuck.

"You're a total hypocrite but whatever," Gina rolls her eyes.

"Guys I need help here!" Eva whines. She doesn't have time for stupid sex talk tonight.

"Honestly, with a teacher like this I recommend cheating. He's just being a hard ass to be a hard ass. You're never going to win." Eva is horrified at Gina's suggestion, and begins to dismiss the idea, but Don cuts her off.

"Gina's right, Eva. I know you have to be Ms. Perfect all the time, but you've tried that method for the entire first quarter, and it's not working out for you. Let us show you some big girl techniques."

"Don, you're ridiculous. I don't need to cheat to get my way. The adult thing to do is to take responsibility for my actions and to find a way to improve." Eva opens up her journal and tries to find a flaw in her carefully laid out plan.

"I usually would agree with you Eva, but I think Don's right. Izyan is obviously cheating to make himself look better on paper, and the only way to beat a cheater, is to cheat."

Eva thinks on this notion for a moment. It's possible Gina might have a point. Eva feels like most of her essays have deserved an A grade, especially that last one. It would make sense that he lowers the grades a little bit to make his class look harder, and then when kids go in for help they magically start to get better grades. That would explain how Taylor managed to get better grades than her.

"Okay, well how I would even cheat in a class like this? That method is clearly not working for Don over here."

"That's because Don is an idiot-"

"I'll have you know I take great offense to that," Don sasses.

"Hush. You have to play up to what he wants. Use spark notes when answering questions, go in to ask him about your essay, say something smart in class discussions. You have to stroke his ego if ya know what I mean." Eva cringes at the thought of everything Gina just said. She's never sunk to this low before in her life. But desperate times...

"Um, you just listed everything I do, and I have much more practice at bullshitting than Eva here, so who's the idiot now?" Don says, proud of himself and fishing for an apology.

"Still you," Gina just glares at him before continuing, "There's something Eva has that you definitely don't, that will go a long way here. Izyan is the youngest AP teacher in the school, and from what I've seen he's insanely attractive," Eva nods in agreement. When she gets too frustrated in the class she sometimes turns to ogling the teacher to calm herself down. It almost always works. Something about his messy boyish hair, and his dark eyes draw her in, and then when you add in the lanky muscles he's the whole package.

"Right, and I think it's interesting that Taylor has managed to get a better grade than you, when Steven is the one who's constantly trying to beat your GPA, despite everyone knowing it'll never happen." Eva starts to see where Gina is going with this, and though it's not like the thought has never crossed her mind, she can't imagine actually acting on those thoughts.

"Ew, Gina. Eva does not have the balls to fuck a teacher, and why would she want to? There are so many guys our age that she could have that she blatantly ignores." Don scoffs at the notion.

"Actually, Gina has a point, and Izyan is hot as hell Don, you don't even know what you're talking about. I just don't know if I could actually pull it off. I think I'm going to just try seeing him after school, and bullshitting a lot of homework, and see where it gets me."

"Wow, our baby is growing up so fast," Don puts his hands to his chest mockingly, "Her first cheating scheme. Can you believe it Gina?"

Gina smirks and plays along, "I know. It feels like yesterday we were teaching her how to look up answers to math homework, and look at her now." Eva throws a pillow at Gina and laughs. She can't believe they got her to agree to this, and their mocking is not helping anything. She just needs to take a night and relax before putting her plan into motion.

* * *

 

Eva sighs nervously as she stands outside Mr. Izyan's door. This meeting has to go well, or else she'll be forced to sink to a new low. The lowest of the low. Not only will she be cheating for her grade in the class, but she'll be using her body to do so. The thought sends a shiver down her spine. She goes through her mental list of reasons why her paper deserved an A, and she does her best to pump up her self confidence, before gently knocking on the open door, and walking in.

"Eva, Hi. I'm glad you made it. You said you wanted to talk about your paper?" He's as charming as ever. His hair lays in messy dark waves on his head, and he's wearing the same overly helpful puppy dog face that he always seems to wear. Eva's not sure how anyone can be so positive all the time, and still deal with high school students on a daily basis.

"Yes I do," She pulls a folder out that contains her essay, as well as the planning work she did in class, and the rough draft, "I wanted to ask what I did wrong, and why you felt I deserved a B instead of an A grade. I've been looking over the rubric you provided at the beginning of the school year, and I made use of my knowledge of the book; I went through and fact checked everything last night and there were no mistakes. I had a clear thesis and supporting points which I made sure to tie into theme and back to my thesis, and I analyzed the figurative language, even pulling out quotes that I had memorized, and two out of three quotes I was correct word for word, and I only slipped up on one insignificant word in the third quote. I just don't understand what I did wrong." Eva talks extremely fast, trying to get all of her words out before he tries to stop her, and she can fill her insides boiling with the injustice of it all. There's no way she deserved a B grade. He has to see that.

"Well, everything you've said is true, and that's why you got such a high score Eva. If any of those things were missing it would have dropped you to a C. You write very good essays and I'm always impressed with your writing." Eva shakes her head in confusion, her carefully controlled face beginning to contort in anger.

"So what did I do wrong? If you were impressed with it why did you give me a B? I have all of the elements to get an A. I don't understand your logic!" Her cheeks flush when she realizes she sounds like a preschooler whining about having to share her toys. She looks down at her hands and fiddles with her thumbs to try to calm her nerves. This is already not going as well as she needs it to.

“Hey, I can see you're very upset about this. I know you typically have gotten higher grades in your past work in English classes, but this is a much more difficult class. Your paper was very good, but your analysis just wasn't exemplary. An A is awarded to students who exceed expectations in my class, whereas you are right on par with my expectations. Above average definitely, but in your analysis you just don't dig deep enough."

Eva rolls her eyes. There's that phrase again. How can you dig past the words given to you in a book? That would be making assumptions that you just can't prove. It's inserting your own narrative into a book that someone worked very hard on. Eva just doesn't see the point in all of this.

"So you truly believe I deserve this B?" It comes out snarkier than she meant it to, but she's too frustrated with this conversation to care.

"Of course. Why else would I have given it to you?" His eyes light up with amusement that Eva can tell he's trying to hide. She's furious.

"I just thought there had been some kind of mistake based on the rubric you gave us, but clearly I'm being laughed at, and there was no point in coming." She turns on her tail to leave, and scurries out of the room, however she doesn't miss the way his face drops in confusion. Good, she thinks, smiling to herself as she takes the upper hand, he should feel bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva's sold on the plan to seduce Mr. Izyan, but she struggles to act like she actually likes the man, let alone wants to be in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry I was gone for so long. Hopefully things will come faster now. I think this is a cute chapter. Enjoy :) Please leave whatever suggestions you might have in the comments. This is a VERY rough draft :)
> 
> Word Count: 4,183

Eva's fuming when she gets home that day, and she's glad Gina and Don are already in her room for her to vent to.

"The son of a bitch laughed at me! Can you believe that? He laughed at me." She throws herself onto her bed in a huff. Gina and Don exchange a glance. They seem to have seen this one coming.

"So it didn't go well? I told you this guy was a cunt." Gina sits next to Eva and strokes her hair gently.

"No it didn't. I'm just so frustrated," Eva can feel her face heating up, and she desperately tries to force her tears to stay down. She should not be crying about this, "I don't understand. I did everything his stupid rubric said to do, and it still isn't enough. He says I don't dig deep enough which is bullshit. I use everything the book gives me!" She can't hold back tears anymore and she angrily wipes them away. Her eyes are traitors.

Gina gives her a sympathetic look, "It's ok hon. You're still doing really well in the class, and I still think this seductress plan could work really well. That is, if you're still up for it."

Don can't stifle his laugh from across the room. "Yeah right. Ms. Goody-two-shoes is never going to go through with that plan. She's too scared to fuck anyone except me." He gives Eva a wink.

Eva's anger changes to Don in an instant. His dismissal only hardens her resolve to make this work. "You clearly don't know me very well if you think I won't do whatever it takes to get an A." Her face is still red and splotchy from the tears, but her voice is hard. Gina smiles triumphantly while Don's jaw drops in shock. They can tell Eva has made up her mind, and then Eva decides she's going to do something, there's no stopping her.

"Ok. Let's do it." Don says, liking this stubborn side of Eva.

They spend the night coming up with a plan for Eva to catch the teacher's attention, and trying to build up her self confidence. She's not sure it's going to work at all, but Gina seems convinced, and Don seems to think no one could resist Eva's beauty. The plan has to start immediately if they're going to get her grade up by semester. Step one is to catch his attention and develop a spark. Eva thinks it shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

 

 

Every nerve in Eva's body seems to be on alert as she walks into English the next day. She's smiles to herself when Mr. Izyan calls her to his desk before she can sit down, though she quickly replaces it with her best poker face.

"Eva, I wanted to say I'm sorry about how our meeting ended the other day. I didn't mean to make you feel laughed at. I do want you to know however that I don't give out arbitrary grades. That B isn't a sign of failure, it just means you have room to improve which is a good thing. It means you're not wasting your time in here," He smiles sincerely at her.

As much as she wants to roll her eyes at his speech, she gives him a small smile in return, "It's alright. I just panic a little bit when my grades start to drop so low, and I'm struggling to understand what I'm doing wrong. I'll have to start coming in after class for help." She tries her hardest to keep the disdain out of her voice, but his curious gaze tells her she probably failed.

"I think that's a great idea. It never hurts to come in for a little extra help right?"

Eva forces a smile, "Right." As soon as her back is turned she rolls her eyes, causing Don to laugh, and she walks to her seat in the back.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that to convince him you like him. You still kinda sound like you hate him." He smirks at her, finding amusement in her failure.

"I'm trying Don. I just need to get used to this. I don't usually bother pretending to like people." She does her best to keep her spirits up to avoid feeling discouraged. The more time she spends talking to the teacher the easier this is going to be.

Mr. Izyan starts the class discussion, and Eva pulls out her notes on the chapter they had to read, and the questions he provided to go with it. She filled it out meticulously, and highlighted points she was willing to talk about in class. It feels weird to just throw her ideas in, without feeling confident that she's correct, but she, Don, and Gina think it's a good idea to start catching his attention.

"Alright who wants to start us off? Did anyone have any problems with any of the questions?" Eva doesn't want to start, but she's confident about a couple of questions, and she's hoping someone will ask about one of those.

Unfortunately, most people seem shaky on the same questions that Eva struggled with, and with every person that speaks, Eva's confidence in her own answers decrease. No one asks about a question that she's confident in her answer, and she feels like her entire body deflates with disappointment. She either has to ask one of her questions, or give an answer she's not confident in.

Don sees her confidence deflate and he makes a quick decision to help her out. "What question?"

Eva looks over to him confused, and then she starts to grin. She tells him which question to ask, and she feels better. She just hopes that Mr. Izyan is impressed with her answer.

"Okay, who has an explanation for Don?" Mr. Izyan looks around, and Eva rushes to raise her hand.

She gives a gleaming smile to the teacher, who looks very taken aback by her attitude shift from her usual demeanor, and she launches into her explanation. She pulls out a quote from the book, and supports her answer as best she knows how. When she done she looks intently at Mr. Izyan, who's smiling approvingly at her, although she still thinks she detects a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Yes I'd say that explanation does cover it. Did anyone else find anything else?" Eva's smile vanishes. That's his way of telling her she didn't do well enough. She feels so embarrassed, and she never wants to speak in class again.

Steven, a boy who's currently sitting at the second highest GPA of the class of 2018, pipes up to explain the question, and he mentions things Eva didn't even think of. She sees Mr. Izyan smile proudly, and she wants to break something.

"Yes perfect! Now I want to talk about this. There is nothing wrong with Eva's answer, and there's nothing wrong with Steven's answer. It's two different narratives of the same metaphor. Steven tied in more evidence from the rest of the story, and proved a point that wasn't directly stated in the text which is the goal, however Eva's answer was still correct." He turns to look directly at Eva, who has flushed red with embarrassment at being called out, "In your essays, I want you guys to dig as deep as possible. You need to read between the lines, and try to figure out what it is the author isn't telling you, and then prove it using what the author is telling you. That's what I will award an A grade for. Good job both of you. That's it for today you guys."

Eva sighs with relief that it's over. She's not sure she'll ever understand this class, and she wants nothing more than to just disappear.

* * *

 

"I can't do this guys. Today was the worst day in the whole entire world. He made a fool out of me in front of the entire class." Eva slouches on the floor by her bed, feeling so frustrated she could cry.

"Yes you can! He didn't say you were wrong. No one thought you looked stupid. I think you got what most people got for that question honestly," Gina tries to comfort her, but Eva just gets even more frustrated.

"I can't be everyone else Gina! I need to be the best! I can't go on getting things wrong in class or everyone will see that I'm struggling and they'll think they can take my spot as valedictorian." She feels her eyes start to prickle with tears, and she screams into a pillow in her lap. She doesn't want to be crying about this, and she doesn't want to be in this situation in the first place. She's never had this problem before in her life, and she feels like her entire world is falling apart.

Gina sits in front of her and puts her hands on Eva's shoulders. "Girl. Look at me." Eva looks up grudgingly, ready to discount anything Gina is about to say. "You are brilliant. This is one class you're struggling with, and you're still one of the top students in the class. It's okay to be frustrated, but do not go giving up on yourself. You are Eva Lillian Meyers and you are a bad ass woman. You need to go show that man what he's missing, and take what's rightfully yours. Do you hear me? Say it. You ARE a bad ass woman."

Eva smiles at her best friends intensity. Somehow she always has the right things to say. It still doesn't make Eva feel like a bad ass woman, but she appeases Gina, "I am a bad ass woman." She rolls her eyes as she says it.

"You need more oomph say it again."

"I am a bad ass woman."

"Again!"

Eva smiles this time, and says louder, "I am a bad ass woman!"

"Again!!"

"I AM a bad ass woman!" She's surprised to find herself actually starting to feel power in herself. "I am a bad ass woman, and I am going to take my A!"

"Yes you are!" The girls high five and end up giggling at each other.

Don sits in the corner of the bed on his phone looking bored, "Are we done with the pow wow or what? Come on Eva what's your next move? Do you even know?"

"That's what here to talk about Don don't be an idiot. Our baby is fragile and needs help." Don just rolls his eyes but sits up to join the conversation anyway.

Eva hugs her pillow and looks expectantly at Gina. She has no idea where to go from here, since today was such a huge failure, and Gina sounds like she has something planned at least.

"Alright Eva, lesson time from your Auntie Gina. Today you was a hot mess as you already know. You can't look at him like you hate him every time the two of you talk,and you gotta do better than the obviously forced smile."

"But how Gina? I don't like him and I am not an actress. I was really trying today. I just don't know how to be fake with people." She sighs in exasperation.

Gina gives her a hard look. "I know you were trying. Hush don't interrupt me. I understand that you were trying your best, and we've already talked about a game plan. I don't want to change that game plan."

"But it went so bad today!" Don scoffs.

"Gale Don I wasn't done. You are not being supportive. ANYWAY, we will stick with this game plan. You will continue to participate in class, even if you hate it. It will sell to him and everyone else that you need extra help so it doesn't come off as too obvious in front of the entire class. In one on one sessions you don't have to do any work for all I care. That's for wooing him, but in class you need to be more subtle. You need to be more flirty however, which we already talked about. Today, I don't want to change the plan. You need practice, so that is what we're doing today." Gina looks very proud of herself by the end of her lecture, but neither Don nor Eva look too impressed.

"I don't see how this will help me. I'm too comfortable around you guys." Eva just sighs and starts to feel hopeless again.

"That's alright. We both know someone who's been pissing both of us off lately, and he happens to be sitting in this room." Gina smiles smugly at Don.

"Hey, I haven't been that bad. I'm just being realistic." Don leans back on Eva's bed looks indignantly at Gina.

Eva glances at him and realizes that this might actually work. The last thing she wants to do is to flirt with Don right now. Mostly she just wants to smack him actually for being so useless in this whole process. Even if she was in the mood to get with Don, she would never flirt subtly about it. She's never had to before. She smiles at Gina, "This might actually work."

She can feel her excitement growing again as her and Gina look at Don's annoyed face. Eva knows she can master anything that she puts her mind to, and flirting is going to be no different. Practicing on Don would be able to at least transfer to Mr. Izyan, even if the situation isn't exactly the same.

"Alright Alright so what's the plan? Eva's just going to flirt with me? As if she hasn't a bazillion times in the past?" Don looks between them as the girls share a grin.

* * *

 

"Mr. Izyan, I need help with question number five. I have an answer, but I know it's not deep enough. Would you mind helping me with it?" Eva smiles softly, and looks up into a face that's a little too close for a professional relationship.

"Well certainly. We're going to talk about it in class today actually." Eva looks to his lips and back to his eyes as he talks, doing her best to look like she's struggling to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth, because she's too enthralled with the thought of kissing him.

"Thank you so much. I'm really looking forward to our after school session today. I think it could be very," She takes a dramatic pause to look down to his lips and then straight into his eyes to imply more than he's thinking with her eyes, "beneficial."

Gina whoops in excitement from Eva's desk chair. "That was it! Come watch this video. You look so into him, but you also seem genuinely interested in what he has to say! I love it!"

Eva grins at her friends. Don played a great Mr. Izyan tonight, with his obnoxious comments that make her never want to step foot in an English again.

"You really think that's it? I feel good about it, but I also feel so silly doing it. Like he's never going to buy it, and everyone in the class will just see right through me."

"I have never seen you doubt yourself before," Don pulls her into his lap on the bed, "It's kind of hot." He bites at her ear.

Eva pushes him away and rolls over onto her bed. "Don, I am so annoyed I cannot even think about that right now. What is wrong with you." She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You expect me to suffer through your sex eyes all night and then not try to have sex? I'd say you're the delusional one here. Mr. Izyan will have no chance at ignoring you after that."

Eva grins at him. She can't even be annoyed anymore. She's elated that she finally feels confident with their plan.

"Come show me the video. I want to see it for myself." They all crowd around Gina's phone on the bed and watch the playback.

Eva is impressed with her own acting skills. She really is giving Don sex eyes, and she wasn't even interested in sex. She rolls over when the videos done and squeals with joy.

"Do you guys think this will actually work?" Eva bites her lip nervously. It's easy to give Don sex eyes because he's Don, but when it comes to Mr. Izyan in a classroom environment, her nerves might just get the best of her.

"I mean, there's really no telling what kind of man he is, but you are hot, and really you're not doing anything wrong. The worst thing that happens here is he's not into you and we're back to square one. We can't go backwards from here, so I don't see a reason not to try," Gina says very analytically.

"That's very in depth and makes a lot of sense actually. I'm excited you guys."

"He won't be able to resist you Eva. You're fucking hot. If he's not into you then he's gay 3000%." Eva hits him on his chest but smiles.

"Thank you guys so much. I really would not be able to do this without the two of you." She looks over at the two most important people in her life.

"We know." Gina says smugly, pulling out her phone to snap chat her boy toy of the week.

Eva sighs to herself lightly, and smiles. She could not have better friends than these two. She's never approved of their methods before, but they came through when she needed them. She really would not be able to do this without them, and she had a feeling that this was about to go very right.

* * *

 

Eva goes into the class not knowing how to stop her fluttering heart. Today is the day to see if her practice actually helps her confidence at all. She walks into the class wearing her favorite purple dress, which has a lace up top that shows off her breasts nicely, or so Don has told her. It's insane how much confidence she had this morning getting ready, compared to walking into class feeling like she shouldn't even try. She's determined though. She saunters her way up to Mr. Izyan's desk, and gives him her most dazzling smile, Gina and Don approved.

"Hi Mr. Izyan. How are you today?" He looks up at her, looking a little surprised that she's being so friendly today, probably because she usually just goes to the back with Don to make stupid comments and to complain about the class to come.

"I'm good Eva. How are you doing? Did the homework go okay?" She internally rolls her eyes that homework is all the man cares about, but she keeps her face carefully composed.

"I'm doing good! The homework did go alright, but I'm still not so sure about my answers. I know I got the obvious things, but I'm just not confident that I know how to look deeper in the text the way you always talk about." She leans in a little too close, much like she practiced, and looks up at him hopefully, not for reassurance like she's trying to convey, but instead to see lust somewhere in his eyes. She's not convinced she finds any in his eyes.

"Well we can talk about today in class, and that should help clear things up. You'll get it eventually. You do very well. Don't be so hard on yourself." He looks down at her kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Izyan. I really appreciate your confidence in me. I'm excited for our after school session tonight. I think it will be very..." She pauses just like she practiced, and gives the teacher the best sex eyes she can manage, "beneficial."

Mr. Izyan chuckles and walks away. "Yes it should be."

Eva saw no hint of longing in his eyes at all. He's so stubborn. She goes to sit down in a huff, and when she looks over to Don for reassurance, he just shrugs at her. This is not going to be an easy ordeal. Apparently Mr. Izyan is a man of steel.

* * *

 

Why am I wasting my time here? Eva thinks to herself. She's standing outside of the classroom door, trying to convince herself to go inside. She's not convinced this will actually help anything. He's never going to fall for her. He made that clear enough today in class, but she's also never going to live up to his standards in this stupid English class. The only way to try to take her A, is to go in.

She steps into the classroom with a nervous smile on her face, "Hi Mr. Izyan."

He looks up from his desk with a smile, "Hello Eva. I'm glad you made it. Come sit at the table."

They both take a seat at a round table in the front of the room, and Eva's heart races as she takes the seat next to his. She think she might have a heart attack and die of nervousness.

"So what is it you wanted to work on today?" He looks at her kindly. She doesn't know why she's so nervous. He's so nice, and there's no way she could get into trouble for her scheme. As Gina pointed out today at lunch, if he suggests that she's doing anything than he looks like the perv who's reading too much into things. She takes a deep breath, and pulls out her essay and her English book.

"I wanted to ask for help on my essay. I have some notes and things but I really wanted to make sure I was doing this right, and I wanted to see what you thought." She bites her lip and looks up at him nervously. She makes an effort to lean in close so that he notices the presence of her body, but not too close to make him uncomfortable. She doesn't know if it's working at all.

They begin to talk about the book they're reading in class, and Eva acts like she's paying attention, but she's really just trying to muster the courage to let out her inner seductress.

"Mr. Izyan, how did you get so good at English?" She looks up into his crystal blue eyes, and catches her breath when he looks intently into hers.

"I've just been fascinated with it for a long time. I practiced a lot. It definitely hasn't always been easy for me. You'll get there Eva. You're a bright girl." She's annoyed that he always manages to bring this back to her and her schoolwork, but she guesses this is his job as her teacher. She bites her lip and between his eyes and his lips.

He has very soft light pink lips, with just a bit of stubble on his upper lip, and she's surprised to find herself not minding the thought of kissing him. This is good, she thinks, this will make what she has to do all the easier.

Mr. Izyan turns his attention back to her essay, and she sighs and plays along for a little while, trying to think of her next move. Flirting is definitely not her strong suit. As they work she gently brushed up against his shoulder a few times, and she doesn't make an effort to pull her dress up when her cleavage is a little too exposed. She brushes his hand a few times to point out things in her paper, and she thinks she even catches him looking at her breasts a few times, but it's hard to tell. By then end of the session she's sure she must have at least made an impression. She at least is ready to go home with the man. She does not want to concentrate on English any more.

"Alright well that's all our time for today. I think this essay is coming along really nicely. If you just look at the things we talked about today, and come up with a thesis from the text I think you're on your way to an A paper." He smiles gently at her.

"Thank you so much Mr. Izyan. I really appreciate your help." She moves to sit on the table after she cleans her stuff up. "You really are a great teacher. I can't say I've ever had someone treat me with so much patience. I would actually like to continue this tutoring if you don't mind." She looks up at him expectantly, trying desperately to convey that she wants more than help with her homework.

"Yes certainly. Anytime you need help just stop by. I'll see you tomorrow Eva." Her heart sinks as he walks back over to his own desk, and she knows it's her turn to leave. He's not inviting her home with him. He didn't even kiss her. He's just interested in her homework. Of course. She feels utterly senseless as she walks out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin struggles to get over his inappropriate crush on Eva, but she makes it very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another one! I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> *Smut Warning* 
> 
> Words: 5,268

Justin breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the girl walk out of his classroom. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. By the end of the session he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to very inappropriate places, and his lower half was very aware.

He feels terrible for not giving Eva the attention she deserves on her essay, and he knows he needs to shake whatever is going on in his brain. Every move she makes feels like an invitation for him to look at her, to touch her, to kiss her. He doesn't know what's wrong with his head. She's sixteen years old and he's a twenty-six year old man. He should not be thinking about his students this way.

He leans against his desk and rubs a hand throughs his hair. He needs to focus. He sits at his desk and looks over his lesson plan for the next day. He wants to tie in the questions Eva was asking today, and to try to help the entire class. In his experience if one student is struggling with something, usually they're not the only one.

He starts to make notes on his lesson plan, but before long his brain begins to wander without his permission. He pictures Eva's soft smiles, and her plump pink lips. Her emerald green eyes shine beautifully into his own, and every time she bites her lip she makes him want to bite it himself. He pictures her leaning over the table table, her boobs threatening to spill out of her dress. She didn't seem to notice. She's so focused on her school work. He wishes he could show her a good time and teach her how to relax a little. A B in a class won't kill her.

His mind wanders back to the intent gaze she always seems to give him, like she wants everything he has to offer. Maybe she does. The thought makes Justin grin. He imagines what it would be like to kiss her young and inexperienced mouth. He would lead the way and show her what a real man could do. He knows he'd show her a much better time than any of the high school boys she's sure to have been with. If she's been with any at all. She doesn't seem like the type to take time away from her school work for partying, but she's so beautiful. She can't be a virgin. He can't say he'd mind if she was though. The thought of showing her the pleasures of adulthood excited him more than it should.

In an instant he snaps out of it and realizes where his mind just went. He's thinking about the virginity of a high school girl ten years younger than him. He can't show her the pleasures of adulthood. She's not even an adult. Not to mention she's his student and he could lose his job for that. Not that it matters anyway. There's no indication that she has any interest in him anyways. She's probably taken by some immature high school boy.

He shakes his head at himself. This is a dangerous line of thought. He best not let his imagination get the best of him, and let go of this idea right now. He gathers up his things, giving up on working on the lesson plan right now, and starts on his way home.

* * *

 

Justin sits down with a bowl of ice cream and a red pen and pulls out his huge pile of papers. Has ninety essays he needs to grade, that everyone will be expecting back by the end of the week. We wrote it in an hour they'll say. He'll just laugh and say that's ninety hours worth of work, and he only gets paid for forty hours a week. Not that that will stop their pestering. He loves his students though. He loves sparking their enthusiasm for learning. He actually really loves grading papers, and watching them progress throughout the year.

He starts slowly through the piles, wondering vaguely who taught them how to use commas, or rather who didn't teach them how to use commas, and laughing at the students who didn't even bother to look up a summary of the book online. He smiles at the papers that are different from all the rest, and he makes notes on what he needs to talk about in class and what assignments he needs to give out for homework to make them think deeper. The overall average is probably a C, and he knows most of them could've gotten Bs if they had had more time, but being able to write an essay quickly is just part of the class.

He smiles when he gets to Eva's. He's curious to see how she's progressing. She's a wonderful writer, and she never misses a point that the book makes. She definitely takes the time to read the book and it's evident she thinks hard about what the important parts are. She's just hesitant with her own interpretation. He can tell that in the past she's been able to learn what teachers want to see, and it makes him sad that English teachers don't encourage kids to think for themselves more. That's what English is all about. He can't change what other teachers teach though. He can only make a difference with his own students.

He begins to read through her paper, and he can see that there's a little more digging, but she's still too timid with her theme and her thesis. It seems to him that she's so afraid of something that's not true, that she sticks purely to what the text reads. It shows in her classroom participation too. Any time she gets close to making her own assumptions, she sputters and gives up.

He thinks in their next after school session he's going to challenge her to come up with 5 different themes for the chapter they're reading. He knows there are two typical ones that everyone picks up on, but he really wants to challenge her to come up with her own ideas, and then support them.

He pictures her pouring over the text, twirling her pen in anticipation, always wanting to impress. He pictures the purple sundress from the other day, and her breasts peaking out as she leans over the table. It would be too easy to cup her face with his hand, and kiss her deeply. He could get to know the fascinating woman in a whole new way. His tongue would explore her mouth, twining with her own. Sparks would fly in a wicked dance, and he'd press close to her.

He'd look into her eyes as he undid the lace on the front of her dress, and he'd see a beautiful lust in those eyes, and a longing to know more. He would scoop her up onto the table, and kneel between her legs, and take an extended, round nipple into mouth. He'd suck and bite it gently, with the experience of a man out of high school, and he'd roll the other between his fingers, pinching gently.

Eva would gasp and press her chest up into his hands, and he'd switch to give the same treatment to the other nipple. Her legs would spread, causing her dress to ride up and show off lacy underwear underneath, and he would know she was inviting him. He would chuckle and press a hand against one of her thighs to say not yet, and then he would suck a bright purple hickey onto her left breast.

She would wriggle underneath him, and he would know that he's driving her entirely insane. She's never had to wait to get what she wants before. He would stand back up to kiss her, and then to pull her dress up around her waist. He would take a minute to just appreciate her gorgeous naked body beneath him, and the way that she submits completely to him.

He would then go back to his knees, and begin to stroke her gently through her underwear. She would be dripping wet, and groaning with impatience. He would continue to tease her through her underwear, while he sucks another hickey onto her upper thigh. He can feel her tense in anticipation when he begins sucking and kissing up her thigh, and eventually his fingers latch onto the top of her underwear, and pull it gently down her legs.

He rubs his fingers up her slit to her clit, and he begins to rub in slow circles. Eva moans and begins to move her lower half to speed up his movement, but he stops his movement entirely to press her back down to the table.

"Patience baby." He would grin wickedly at her, as she groans out her frustration. He would continue his slow pace, and continue to kiss and suckle at her baby soft thighs. Eventually he would move up to her heat and lick slowly up to where his fingers are still moving in slow circles. He would feel her suck in a breath of anticipation, before he quickly speeds up, taking her by surprise, and he begins to lap at her folds. She would moan in surprise, and she wouldn't be able to help but to move with his movement. He would let her this time.

He would switch so that he's gently sucking on her clit while his fingers begin to pump in and out of her dripping folds. She moans and tenses on the table, overwhelmed by the sensations. Eventually he would feel her tense around his fingers, and cry out in relief. He would give one last kiss to her clit, before standing again. He would sit her up on the table, and stand between her legs, and he would look into her sleepy green eyes as he sticks his fingers in her mouth.

"Do you like how you taste baby? You taste so good. I could do that a million times over." She would giggle sweetly at that, and then he would kiss her again, exploring her mouth and tasting nothing except her. Her sweet warmth envelops him, and then Justin realizes that he has a hard on interrupting his work.

It suddenly hits Justin what he was just fantasizing about, and he feels like his chest caves in. He was just fantasizing about a student of his. A girl ten years younger than him. He puts her paper aside and rests his face in his hands. He thought he had this under control when he left the school, but for whatever reason this girl was determined to be the death of him.

He decides to take a break from grading papers and to take a shower instead to try to distract himself. He's so ashamed that he can't get Eva out of his mind. She's a beautiful girl, and quite brilliant at that, but he's never had this problem of day dreaming about a student before. He's usually into older, more experienced girls, but for whatever reason the thought of introducing this girl to the adult world has completely taken over his brain.

He hops into the shower and decides that relaxing and thinking of a real woman should help to get his brain back in focus. He thinks that maybe it's just been too long since he's been with any woman. He's been so wrapped up in his work that he hasn't bothered dating since his last relationship.

He wraps his hand around his shaft and begins to picture his ex-girlfriend. He pictures her dirty blonde, shoulder length hair spilled out on the pillows beneath her, and her breasts between his hands. She loved to be teased by him, so he just rolls her nipples between his fingers, and kisses along her collar bones, noting the familiar beauty marks that sit there, and then he moves up to kiss her and explore her mouth. He feels like every kiss is a new experience, despite how many times he's kissed her.

She flips him over then and crawls down to his cock, and begins to knead it gently. She looks up at him, and he could just get lost in her jade green eyes. She gives him teasing kisses along his shaft, and as she's taking him between her lips, he notices that her hair has turned jet black, and instead of light freckles she has a beauty mark under her eye, and another by her nose. He was no longer looking at Ashley Dodson. The image had turned to Eva.

She begins to suck and lick in all the right places, and she gently fondles his balls. He knows he should stop this, but he can't quite remember why. She sucks him until his climax, and only then does Justin remember that he's in his shower, trying to think about anyone other than Eva.

He shuts off his useless attempt at a shower, and decides to just head to bed early. He can't bring himself to grade papers and to act like a teacher when he's doing the opposite of what a teacher should be. Instead he sends a text to a close friend, hoping to hang out this weekend, and get his mind off of the situation.

* * *

 

"Hey Justin! So good to see you out of the classroom." Justin finds a tall red haired man walked towards him when he arrives at their favorite lunch spot.

"Hey Dan. What's up?" He smiles fondly at the man. Justin and Dan met in college when they were both studying to become teachers, and now Dan works in the same school, in the history department.

"Not much man. I've been so busy with the start of the school year I haven't been able to get out much." They head inside and ask for their usual table.

"Yea it's been crazy. I always forget how crazy it is until I do it all again the next year."

Dan chuckles, "Yea no kidding. Still totally worth it for those nut jobs. We're shaping the future generations Izyan."

"We certainly are." Justin smiles to himself. He loves his job more than anything else in the world.

Dan's face goes serious as he asks, "So, what's been going on? You don't usually ask to go out for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Justin asks, feigning hurt, "Can't I ask my best friend to go out for lunch every once in a while without there being something crazy going on in my life?"

Dan just rolls his eyes at him. "Please Justin. Whose the girl, and what's going on?"

Dan knows him way too well. He does want advice on the situation, but he's not willing to tell anyone that he has a crush on a student, and a minor. He shouldn't have this problem to begin with. Dan would only tell him what he already knows, that nothing can happen and he may as well forget it.

"Alright so there is a girl, but it's not what you think. There's not really a girl." Justin fiddles with the menu looking for the words to describe his situation.

"What does that even mean? Did you have some crazy dream about Ashley or something? Cause that's never going to work out and you know it."

"No I know that. It's not about Ashley. I'm well and over her." Him and Ashley had had a relatively good breakup, but it had taken him months to move on. Now that he's moved on he would never go back. It's time for someone new in his life. Maybe that's how he could Eva out of his mind. "There's just this girl that I can not stop thinking about, but she's the last thing from interested, and there's no way in hell it would ever work out."

"Well how do you know that? Sounds like a lot of bull shit assumptions." Dan sips on a beer he ordered and looks over the menu.

"I just know dude. Trust me." Just then the waiter comes over to take their order, and they both order the same things they do every time.

"Who is this girl? Tell me about her. She must be pretty special to get your attention like this and to make you so nervous." Dan eyes him curiously.

Justin wants more than anything to just tell him everything, but he can't risk that. He may be over it by the end of the week and then he would never be able to live it down. "She's beautiful, and she's smart, but again there's no way it would work, and I don't even want to be thinking about her. I just want to get her out of my head for good. I think we should go out to a bar tonight to meet some girls."

Dan rolls his eyes at the suggestion. "Justin, if this girl has been stuck in your head the way she seems to be, you're not going to be able to focus on anyone you even meet at the bar. I don't know who you think you are but you are not someone who can just brush off a girl. I've known this about you for a long time so I don't know how you could forget it."

Justin groans. This is not the helpful conversation he was hoping for. "I don't need advice on how to make this work Daniel. It's not going to happen end of story. I need to get over her."

"Look dude, I got nothing for you. I'm down to go clubbing tonight if that's what you really want to do but as frustrated as this whole thing is making you, it's not just going to go away. My guess is something happens within the month." Dan smiles at him but Justin can feel his heart racing.

Nothing can ever happen between him and Eva, but ever since Justin has known Dan he's always been right. Dan just has this weird way of knowing when Justin is going to do something, and he used to just laugh it off, but he's long past that. Is he really so invested in Eva? He knew he had a problem thinking about her, but he didn't feel like it was going to be an everlasting problem. He thought that coming out to lunch with Dan would be his reassurance that nothing was going to happen and the right thing to do was to go out and forget about her. He didn't anticipate this becoming a big issue. It can't become an issue. He just can't let it be.

"Yea alright man if you insist, but I'm telling you nothing is ever going to happen between us. I won't let it, because it will just be messy and a waste of my time. Let's go out tonight instead. I bet some other girl will catch my eye, and that will put all of this to rest." Dan just looks at him with a knowing smile, but Justin needs to keep his wits about him. He refuses to let anything happen between him and Eva, and that's final.

* * *

 

Justin smiles to himself as he passes out the graded essays on Monday morning. He finally got through them all, and after he went out clubbing with Dan, he managed to avoid thinking about Eva all weekend. He knew it was just a mistake. Never in a million years would he actually fantasize about one of his students. He's felt better about himself since he realized he finally got the girl out of his head.

He sits on the big round table and looks over his lesson plan to prepare for the day. He's surprised when he hears the door open. Either twenty minutes passed very quickly, or someone was very early to class. He looks towards the door and realizes his will is going to be tested earlier than he thought it would.

"Hi Mr. Izyan!" Eva walks in with a happy smile on her face. She's not even in his first period class. Why would she be here this early?

"Hey Eva. Is there something I can help you with?" He usually would love to see a dedicated student stopping by early before class, but he's not prepared to face her right now.

"Yes actually! I came by to check my homework answers with you. I wasn't sure about a couple, and I really liked our session the other day. I think I've been improving a lot." He can tell that she seems a little over-enthusiastic about this, but he judges that it's because she's not used to asking for help. She's a very independent person and asking for help is not in her usual array of skills.

"Yea sure, watcha got for me?" She moves to sit down, and he assumes she's about to pull out her work, but instead she sits down at his desk with a coy smile and he's a little dumbstruck.

"I just wasn't sure about my overall theme again. I don't understand how you pull one out of thin air and then make the text make it work. I always feel like the author is trying to convey something very specific. But I always ask about that so I guess I don't really know what I'm doing here." She begins to spin lightly back and forth in his chair, and he has to admit he's taken aback. Usually this girl is all work and no play, and yet here she is, seemingly just to chat.

"You'll get it with time. What are you doing at my desk?" He cocks an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"I was hoping sitting here would inspire me to think like you do." She continues to spin slightly and observe the things on his desk.

"How's that working out for you?" He smiles lightly at her.

"Not well to be honest. The only enlightening thing is that your first name is Justin. I didn't expect Justin. I was expecting more of a Joseph. Maybe Joe for short. Like Joseph Stalin." She grins at him.

"Hey, I don't run my classroom like a dictator. I think I'm quite a nice and forgiving guy."

"I don't know. I think a nice and forgiving teacher would give me an A on my essays that I work ever so hard on." She mocks being wounded in his chair, and he can't help but chuckle at her.

"Alright drama queen, I may not be a super easy teacher, but you'll learn more in my class that way and that's really what's important at the end of the day. Now get out of my chair." She laughs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Alright Justin. Whatever you say." She smirks at him.

"Alright now, get out of here if you don't really want any help. Go find your friends and make fun of them. I'm still your teacher y'know."

"My friends are losers who get to school late. It's more fun to hang out in here than in Mrs. Watson's class. She won't joke around with me at all." She sits on the desk in front of him and starts to swing her legs in a carefree manner. It's a very rare side of Eva to see, but Justin has to admit he likes it.

"So why is this the first time you've thought to come around?"

"Well you were fun at our session on Friday, and I honestly did come looking for help, but then I decided that it was the same question I always ask, and I can just talk about it in class, but then you started entertaining me, so here I am!" She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am offended. I am your teacher, not just some sense of entertainment. Is this all you think of me Eva?" He teases her. He's enjoying her company more than he thought he would. He's actually very glad she decided to stop by.

"Of course not, but when you're not teaching you're much more of a Justin than a Joe. I gotta say, I prefer you like this." She smiles, the kind of smile that she means she's really laughing at him in the friendly kind of way.

"Well I guess you'll just have to stop by more often when I'm not teaching. Then maybe the sass will be cut down in class." It takes a second for it to sink in that he just invited her to hang out before class more often. This is concerning because this is something he would say to a fellow teacher, but never a student. For a second there, Justin could've sworn that he wanted to spend more personal time with the girl instead of professional time, but that couldn't be possible. That would make this conversation way too flirty, and less of teacher-student banter. That can't happen. Justin swore he wouldn't let this happen. Although he did try to get her to leave already. It seems almost like the flirting started with her as soon as she sat down at his desk chair. That couldn't be either. There's no way a beautiful sixteen year old girl with her wits and intelligence would waste her time crushing on a twenty-six year old man. So much for getting Eva Meyers out of his head.

"Alright you scoundrel get out of here. I've got a lesson to prepare for, and you don't wanna be late to class." Somehow fifteen minutes had gone by with their banter, and in this moment Justin has to admit that he's relieved.

"Alright whatever. I'll see ya later Justin." She's out the door and down the hall before he realizes how easily Justin rolled off her tongue just then. Even more disconcerting, he barely noticed it.

* * *

 

Justin has to admit teaching the class seeing Eva's frustrated face at seeing her essay grade has made things a little harder, but wouldn't any teacher be upset that one of his students was so distraught? That's what he's telling himself anyway. That class is finally over however, so he gets to take a break from pretending like Eva isn't entirely distracting him.

"Alright, I'll pretend like I don't totally resent you for giving me an 89 on this essay instead of a 90, if you help with this essay again." Justin is shocked to see Eva is the last one in the classroom, and he's left to one on one time with her yet again.

"I felt like you could've dug just a little bit deeper, but you had good comments in class today. You still had the highest grade in the class if it makes you feel any better."

"I'll admit that does make me feel better, but also I could tell you wanted more from me in class today too. Actually you stated it. That's fine though I'll get past it, if you'll read over my outline and tell me what you're going to give me a B for this time." She pulls out an essay outline and lays it in front of him at his desk.

"See, there's that sass again that I was talking about earlier. This could be an A essay for all you know. It could even be a C essay." He shakes his head in amusement and takes the paper.

"I would literally die if you gave me a C. There's no way my writing skills have decreased since being in your class, considering we write an essay every other day. My homework is the only thing keeping my grade floating at an A at this point, and it's very upsetting. I need help getting my essay grades up clearly, and if they go down after all this then it is absolutely your fault." Justin can hear that she's trying desperately to keep this light hearted, but there is an absolute truth to her words. This girl will never take a B as good enough.

"Alright then, let's look over this." He skims over her outline and loves the organization and the evidence piece, but again she seems scared to think outside of the box for her theme.

"Alright don't hate me, but I'm going to tell you what I always tell you. Dig deeper for your theme." Her eyes roll immediately, as if she knew that answer was coming.

"I don't know how Justin. Nothing makes sense except for this. I looked through the text for three hours trying to come up with something else."

"That's your problem Eva. Don't look through the text for your theme. Reference the text, but you won't find it in the text. How about this, I want you to come up with five different possible themes for your essay."

"Five! That's ridiculous. How could anyone find five different themes for one essay?" She looks appalled at the suggestion, as he knew she would be.

"Y'know considering the ninety essays I'll grade with the same two themes, you'd think it was impossible but I promise it's not. If you can come up with at least five different themes, you'll have your A paper I guarantee it." She groans and sticks her essay plans back into her folder, before shoving everything in her bag. She seems to debate something for a second before deciding to take a seat.

"I don't think it's really possible to get an A in your class. I think you just lead us on with the anything is possible crap, but then really there's one specific answer you're looking for, and it's a really hard to get to answer." He has to laugh at that.

"No Eva. I do not expect you all to do anything extraordinary. By the end of the year every single one of you will be able to find at least five themes for a single story, if not more. This is just the process of learning. At the beginning it's supposed to be hard. That's the only way you learn."

"Y'know, usually I like hard things, but this is not something I enjoy." Immediately his head takes her comment to a place it was never meant to go, and he wishes he could get a grip on his completely irresponsible, and ridiculous crush on this girl.

"You'll get the hang of it. I don't think your teachers in the past have challenged you enough. You really don't handle adversity very well." She looks horrified at the very thought.

"I have to been challenged! I just don't do well with impossible tasks. I think you're just mad because I've called you on your little game." She crosses her arms in dissatisfaction.

"Yea Alright Eva. If you try what I'm telling you, you may just prove your own theory wrong."

"I'm sure I would. If I do what you ask I'll get an A. Are you one of those teachers Justin?" She feigns disgust and turns up her nose dramatically.

"Oh hush you. You know I'm not. Go get your lunch and leave me to my work. You'll get an A when you produce A level work."

"I'm highly offended at the suggestion that I don't produce A level work but alright Justin. If ya say so." She walks away sassily, leaving Justin in a daze, feeling more like he was talking to a cute girl he liked, rather than an incredibly frustrating student.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin tries to push Eva away to keep their relationship professional, but things don't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a hot sec again I'm so sorry. Life is crazy but finally here is the next update! I'm hoping to get chapter 6 out within the next week but don't hold me to it!
> 
> Warning: A little smut but like not enough to really count don't get excited. Next chapter though get ready!

Eva slings her bag into a chair and sits up onto the desk closest to Justin's desk, "Hey! How are you this morning?" She smiles a genuine smile and Justin can't help but smile back.

"I'm good! I figured out today's lesson plan finally."

"That's good! You really need to stop putting these things off. What're we doing today?" In the past two weeks Eva has stopped by every morning, and the two had a fast connection.

"I know, I was working on my book and I didn't want to do actual work. You'll just have to wait and see. I don't know why you always ask. You know what the answer is gonna be.:" She smiles playfully at him.

"Hey I gotta try. While you're mister procrastinator I am on top of things."

"Yes yes Ms. Over-prepared as I like to call it.:"

"Hey don't be mean to me!" She hits him playfully on his arm, "How's your book coming?"

Justin enjoys writing in his spare time, and he wants to publish a book eventually. "It's going well. I figured out a cool detail to work in the sunrise metaphor so I'm very excited. If you kids would just do less work than I might actually be able to finish it eventually."

She smirks at him, "Well, when you start handing out free As I'll stop doing my homework."

He simply rolls his eyes, "A. You're such a perfectionistic liar, and B. I think the other teachers would catch on eventually that AP lit has gotten shockingly easy."

"Meh who cares what the other teachers think? You're your own man Justin."

"Right. An employed man mind you. I could get fired at any point in time." He rolls his eyes and stands to start passing out graded essays.

"Oh are those the Why Birds Fly essays? I've been so anxious to get that back. How did I do?" She tries to lean over to see the stack of papers but he keeps it well out of her line of sight.

"You'll see in class today. You did well I'll tell you that." Not as well as she'll like but she still had one of the best essays in the class. Justin is pretty sure she hasn't taken any of his advice from their sessions, but she's trying at least.

"Like, A-worthy well?" Eva smiles hopefully. He hopes she's happy with a 90, but he knows she'll still complain about it. At least it's her A.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Do you ever think about anything other than homework?"

"If I did do you really think I'd be top of the class?" She says it like the answer is so obvious.

"Y'know there's a football game this Friday. Maybe you should get out and go." He's always trying to convince her to have some fun, but she turns him down frequently.

"I'm not really into football, and knowing you I'll have a paper to write this weekend, on top of my chapter worth of calc homework."

"You really should have a little fun every once in a while. It's not good to be all work and no play." When he's done passing out papers he goes to sit on the desk next to her.

"I have fun every once in a while. I just don't have to get out to do it." She smirks and he's not sure if it's in his head or not. His brain immediately turns to her and some guy, but she's probably just talking about video games or reading.

Justin has yet to solve his problematic fascination with her. He catches himself thinking of her all too often, and talking with her every morning is not helping anything. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he's noticing that they're getting a little too close. He really has started to think of her as a friend, and more than once he's wanted to invite her out to lunch or to take her to a movie. He always shoves these thoughts down, and he's great at pretending like they never happened, but the truth is they do happen, and this situation is debatably getting out of control. He doesn't think she thinks of this as more than a professional relationship, but other teachers and students probably would if they saw their interactions. Justin has thought about talking to Eva about it a couple of times, but he can never bring himself to turn her away. He enjoys their conversations too much. It's really harmless as of right now. Hopefully things just stay this way.

"Maybe I'll assign a writing assignment where you have to write on an experience you have this weekend, forcing you to get out of the house. What would you think of that?"

"I think you know I'll do it for an assignment. Just don't make us go to the football game. I hate football. It's too loud and rowdy. I'm more of a tame and actually fun kinda girl." Justin has to laugh at that.

"Y'know some people think football games are fun. A lot of people do actually. Where's your school spirit at Eva?" He has to tease her. Her reactions are too good.

"Those people have minuscule brain cells. When was the last time you went to a football game, huh?" Justin full out laughs at that comment.

"They do not have minuscule brain cells. Eva you can't just say stuff like that! That's so mean."

"I'm just saying. Anyhow, you didn't answer my question." She crosses her arms and cocks an eyebrow.

"Do as I say not as I do." He smiles, because the answer is his freshman year of high school and he's not willing to admit it.

"Sounds hypocritical to me, but I've got to get to calc, so I guess I'll let it slide." She picks her bag up out of the chair, and Justin gets ready in his usual spot sitting on the table at the front of the room.

"Bye Justin. See ya later! Hope I got an A."

"Bye Eva. Have fun in math." He knows it's one of her favorite classes, but he doesn't understand how anyone could enjoy the subject. Not that that really matters right now. The fact that he knows it's one of her favorites is probably the real problem here, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself right now.

* * *

 

Justin cringes when Eva looks at her paper and is immediately disgruntled. He had hoped the A would make up for the fact that it was such a low grade. He sees her pull out her phone and he has a feeling she's checking her overall grade in the class. He's pretty sure he's right when she puts her phone away and she's surrounded by a stormy aura.

Justin starts the class with a discussion about the book they're about to start reading, and some info on the author. He loves to get to know what the class thinks about a book, and to talk about symbolisms just in the title and seeing what the kids can come up with now that they've finished a unit.

He tries to pay attention and enjoy teaching the class, but the entire time Eva is whispering angrily to Don. He can't tell what they're saying, but Don seems very amused by the whole situation. Justin can't ever tell what's going on between those two. Eva has come out and said that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but they're very close, and they have this flirty vibe about them that doesn't match if nothing is going on between them. He thinks maybe both of them like each other, but Eva hasn't said anything about it, and that's something Justin is not willing to pry about.

Later in the discussion when they're talking about the different characters in the book and how they relate to the author, Eva has finally stopped whispering, and he's glad to see her raise her hand with a smile on her face.

"So Jackson had an affair with his wife, and this book came after that and after his wife found out, so is there going to be some daring love in this story I wonder? Or some kind of forbidden love?" He smiles at her assumption. It's bolder than something she would usually say.

"It's very possible. Love would definitely be on Jackson's mind while writing this story you would assume. What makes you think that this book specifically will have some kind of love aspect?"

"Well, judging from the title A Spider's Web, it sounds like something complicated is going to happen, and spiders are typically negative animals. Following this period in his life it could very well be a forbidden romance, but maybe it's not seen as all bad. Spider's webs can be very beautiful so maybe it's this beautiful thing, but for whatever reason it's forbidden or it doesn't work out." Justin nods approvingly at the symbolism usage. She's correct that there is a forbidden romance in the story, and he's proud that she's making such leaps just from the title.

He can't help but relate it to himself and his talk with Dan at the restaurant. Him and Eva would be an entirely forbidden affair, but he imagines it would be a very beautiful relationship. They got along entirely too well, and he thinks they would have a lot of fun together in a relationship. Not that it can ever happen. He brings himself back to the here and now and continues on with his lesson.

"Alright, in the last fifteen minutes of class we're going to take a quick quiz on the book we just finished. Don't look at me like that it's actually a relatively easy one. I wanted you guys to be able to get some points for reading the books to bring up your scores a little." He sees a couple kids cringe and he has to laugh. "If you didn't bother reading it however this isn't going to be a fun quiz for you. Good luck everyone!" He passes out the quizzes and stops when Eva beckons him to her desk, he assumes to ask a question.

"Nice last minute lesson teach. It was a good quickie situation. I don't think anyone could tell how unprofessional you've been. I think you could get away with it more often." She winks slyly at him and he forces a chuckle before finishing with the papers and sitting at his desk.

Her comment was perfectly innocent really, but it strikes a little too close to home. He feels like they've been entirely unprofessional, and now she's beckoning him to do it more. It sounded almost like an invitation to act on his wildest fantasies.

His mind wanders as he starts to plan homework assignments for this unit, and before he knows it he's picturing Eva in his classroom before school. She's wearing a mini skirt that is definitely not following dress code, and she has a button up top that's not buttoned up nearly high enough. She's smirking at him in the way she does when she's making fun of him.

"Nice one teach," She practically purrs, "I think you could get away with being unprofessional more often. Maybe you should try. No one would even notice." She begins to unbutton her shirt a little more, and her eyes invite him over to her.

He comes up to cup her now exposed breasts, and he kisses her hotly. Their mouths collide in a heated dance, and he can feel his heart speeding up. This has got to be his favorite part. He loves getting to know someone in an entirely knew way, and the magical dance that happens every time he kisses someone just feels so connecting. He cups her face with one hand, and rolls her nipple with the other, feeling himself getting hard. He presses himself against her belly, and is about to finish unbuttoning her shirt when he's ripped away from his thoughts.

He's mortified when the first student comes to turn in their paper, and Justin realizes he's sitting there with a hard on. This is getting to be too much, and as much as he hates to admit it, it may be time to start distancing himself from the girl.

* * *

 

Justin isn't surprised when Eva comes into his classroom with her lunch. This has become a new norm too, and he's not quite sure how that happened. At first she would come by and ask about some homework question or an essay, but somewhere along the line they started to get distracted, and now she just comes to hang out every day.

"Hey Justin." She smiles brightly at him. He's not sure what he should do. He knows how inappropriate this situation is, especially after his daydream in class this morning, but he loves seeing her so happy, and he doesn't want to turn her away for seemingly no reason.

"Hey Eva. It's been a hot sec since I've seen you." He rolls his eyes. She only left to get lunch. It's been approximately five minutes since he's seen her in class.

"I know right? I feel like I never even see you. Watcha up to for this wonderful lunch period?" They sit together where they usually do at the big round table.

"Just preparing for my next class. I loved what you said in class today about A Spider's Web. It was a reach for you. That's what I've been wanting to see from you. I'm impressed."

"Wow, me, Eva Meyers, is getting praise from THE Justin Izyan. It's a miracle." She feigns extreme shock and admiration and Justin rolls his eyes at her again.

"I give you praise all the time."

"Yea you just never mean it," Justin hates that she thinks that, but he doesn't know how he can make it more clear that she is a good student in his class, "Thanks though. It just kinda popped into my head and I took a chance and said it. I'm a sucker for romance, especially the scandalous kind. I think I'm really just hoping that that's what the story is about."

"I never would've pegged you for a romance kinda girl." He wonders if she's going to open up about her love life now. He simultaneously wants her too, and really hopes that she doesn't. If she's single the temptation might just be too much for him.

"Well I gotta get it somewhere. I have no time for dating, and high school guys are all about themselves anyhow." His heart threatens to leap out of his chest. If he wasn't her teacher, and she was an eighteen year old senior, he might just chance it with her. She's single, and she's into older guys. He knows he should keep his thoughts in check, but it's so hard when they have such a good connection.

"I'm sure not all high school guys are like that. What about Don? You and him seem pretty tight."

"We've been friends and neighbors since we were like three, and we thought about dating in middle school but it was just weird. He's totally into himself too, but he's a little better than the rest. He has me to keep in check." She grins. Justin hates to admit how relieved he is that nothing is going on between the two.

"Well I'm sure. Any man's ego would decrease around you." He smirks at her.

"Don't be mean! I just put him in his place when he needs to hear it. Believe me, his ego is still big enough." She rolls her eyes with love as she thinks about her friends. Justin loves to hear her talk about her friends and the people she cares about. She just seems so happy. He would love to get to know more about this girl. It can't ever happen though sadly.

"Well he's lucky to have you then." Justin smiles at her.

"You think so?" She looks up at him hopefully. That makes Justin wonder what her story really is. One minute she seems so confident and the next she's asking for reassurance. She's such an interesting girl.

"I do think so. You're a special girl Eva, and it sounds like a good friend." He gets lost in her emerald green eyes for just a second, and before he knows it he feels like he's back in his fantasies. She's leaning closer to him, telling him to kiss her with his eyes, and he's almost all too willing. He starts to lean in, but catches himself as she closes her eyes. This isn't a day dream, and this isn't happening. He cannot kiss his underaged student.

He pulls away to continue eating his lunch, and to pretend like that definitely did not just happen, and he thinks he almost sees disappointment in her eyes. He's not sure if it's all in his head, or if she wants this as much as he does. If she wants this too, then this is all the more dangerous. If she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her, then this situation is entirely inappropriate and leading to an entirely even more inappropriate place.

* * *

 

Justin goes home that night thinking hard about what he has to do. Everything seems so obvious to him now. All those times he thought he was imagining her flirting, she really was. She's been purposely getting close to him for the past two weeks, and she's probably been thinking the same things that he has. If their friendship carries on one of these days they're actually going to end up kissing, and then things will get really bad. He has to cut off their friendship, but he doesn't know how in a reasonable way.

He thinks all that night and all the way to work the next day on how to start cutting off their relationship. He thinks telling her to call him Mr. Izyan is a good place to start, but he's been letting her call him Justin for two weeks. He knows she's just going to make a joke out of it, but he knows he has to try. He also probably needs to make her bring work if she's going to come by at lunch. They can't just spend time together.

He's nervous all morning waiting for Eva to come in. He doesn't know why. She's just a student. It's not like he's doing anything completely preposterous but he feels like he's telling her that they can't be friends. Essentially that's what he is doing, and it doesn't feel right. He feels like there are worms wriggling around his chest, eating his heart as he waits for her to come in.

Finally she does, and he feels like he could implode. "Good morning Justin. How are you this morning?"

She seems to pick up on his uncomfortable energy quickly, and she looks a little concerned. "I'm doing alright Eva. When did you start calling me Justin? You're supposed to call me Mr. Izyan." He tries to be lighthearted about it, but he knows it sounds lame.

"Bro, I've been calling you Justin for weeks. Are you just now noticing?" She smirks at him, and he's glad she's at least taking it well.

"It's quite unprofessional, I must say."

"I'm a high school student. I don't have to be professional, as much as everyone seems to think I do. It's your job to be professional. Maybe you should be calling me Ms. Meyers. What do ya think?" She grins and he knows this isn't going to go in his favor.

"Alright trouble maker. You're one of those I see. Usually the ones that have an unprofessional relationship with the teacher are the ones who cause a lot of trouble in the class." He hopes this tactic will work. He hopes, but he doesn't win.

"I'm just a woman of many talents." She smiles playfully. A woman she says. She's just a girl. Why can't he stop seeing her as a woman?

* * *

 

"Hey Justin, what are we doing in class today?" Eva is smirking at him as she sits in his usual spot on the round table. His face warms with a mix of anger and embarrassment. Usually they keep their friendship behind closed doors, making it easy for Justin to pretend like there's nothing wrong with it, but here in front of other students it’s glaringly obvious how inappropriate this whole thing is.

"Get to your seat Eva." He waves her off, trying to keep things lighthearted as he chuckles at her, but he needs her to listen to him right now.

"I've decided that I'm going to teach the class today." She smiles, and a chuckle runs through the class.

"And what will you be teaching today Ms. Meyers?" He cocks an eyebrow at her. Although he's a little upset, he loves this playful side of her.

I will be teaching a lesson on how to be professional in the work place." She grins at him, and he knows she's trying to get on his nerves. "You have to call everyone by their last names all the time. I am Ms. Meyers, Don back there is Mr. Tempest, and Justin is Mr. Izyan!"

He swats her away from his table and she moves to her seat giggling. "Alright, alright Ms. Meyers play time is over. We do ACTUALLY have work to get done today believe it or not." As much as he actually enjoys her sense of humor, his attempts at making their relationship more formal has entirely backfired on him, and now the entire class is probably going to start calling him Justin. He needs to get this situation under control.

* * *

 

When Eva comes in with her lunch, Justin has a plan. "Hey Eva. Are you here to work on your essay during lunch?" She looks at him like he's an alien.

"Uh, no. Lunch time is purely for making fun of you. I can't be distracted by homework." He sighs. He's not sure he's ever going to be able to get through to her unless he blatantly spells it out.

"I know we've been doing that a lot lately, and that's my bad, but if you're going to be in here for lunch we need to be working on something." He tries to be stern about it, but he sees a flash of panic on her face before it turns to a look of confusion.

"What is with you today? Usually we hang out just for fun, and today you're being all Mr. Strict Teacher. Did someone talk to you or something?"

"No one talked to me Eva, I just think some lines have been crossed and you need to remember that I am first and foremost your English teacher. It's fun to banter and you're fine to hang out in the mornings before your friends get here, but at lunch you should be with your friends unless you actually need help with something." Her face is suddenly filled with annoyance.

"You're the one who's always telling me I should focus on school work less and have more fun. It's fun to hang out with you at lunch. If I sat with my friends more than likely. I'd be tuning out their mindless conversation and studying." He knows she's being overdramatic for the sake of the argument, and he wants to tell her its fine for them to hang out at lunch, but really it's not fine for them to hang out at all.

"Eva, that's the problem. We can't hang out. I'm your teacher. I'm sorry I've let this carry on for so long, but I'm putting an end to it now. If you have nothing to work on, you need to go eat in the lunch room." She pouts, and he wants to take it all back, but he needs to put his foot down.

He can see an anger in her eyes, and he feels bad for hurting her feelings, but she can't have really thought anything would actually happen between them. If she did then she's letting her school girl fantasies get the best of her, and she's more immature than he thought she was. Although, he's having the same fantasy, so he can't really judge her too harshly.

She gets a fiery determination in her eye before saying, "Fine. Have it your way Justin," and strutting out of the classroom.

* * *

 

Justin goes home that night feeling terrible. He didn't want to cut off his relationship with Eva, and he's worried that he hurt her feelings. He's also worried about how she's going to react to this. Something about the look in her eye as she walked out of his classroom makes him think that she has some plan to get back at him. Although he has no idea what that might be.

He goes home and tries to distract himself from thoughts of Eva by going through his usual routine. He changes into some pajamas, sits down with a bowl of spaghetti, and opens up his laptop to see if students have started sending in their essays. He mindlessly starts to go through the ones he's been sent, grading and leaving comments in red, and marking in his grade book who's sent in anything at all and who he still needs things from.

He comes upon Eva's essay, and his eyes go wide when he clicks into the email. Nothing is abnormal about the message written in the email, and her essay is attached, but next to that are more attachments that leaves Justin breathless.

He clicks on the first picture next to the essay and is shocked to see a picture of Eva, in nothing but a lacy thong, bent over her desk with a tan hand on her ass, that's clearly not her own. He clicks through to the next one, and there's a picture of a penis being held right in front of her now naked vagina. Justin is mortified to feel his own member hardening at the sight. In the next image she's laying face up on her desk, her breasts seeming to taunt him through the computer screen, and he can see Don from his English Class in a mirror on the wall behind Eva taking the pictures.

Justin can't believe Eva would be wasting her time with a jock like him. He can't possibly know the first thing about pleasuring women. Justin would be able to show her a real good time, and she's never be able to go back to Don the same way. Justin pictures himself in Don's position, rubbing circles onto her smooth ass, maybe sucking a hickey there. He'd massage her breasts and suck on her nipples until they are stiff and pink, and she's begging for more. He would slide two fingers into her dripping slit, and she would beg him to fuck her all night long.

Justin realizes where his thoughts have gone all too late, and his hard-on is aching. He wants to feel ashamed of himself, but he can't bring himself to truly regret his thoughts the way he usually would. He's sure Eva will claim the pictures were accidentally attached, but Justin knows better. This is the proof he's needed to be sure that she's been flirting with him this whole time. That look in her eyes as she left his classroom was the moment she formulated this idea. He's sure of it.

He clicks reply on the email and types up a quick message telling her to meet him after class at lunch tomorrow, to discuss the images sent. He tries to sound as serious as he can, and he throws in an inappropriate. He wants to scare her a little bit, just so that she doesn't try to pull something like this again, but really he's more excited than mad. He knows he should be mad, and he shouldn't even be considering what he's about to do, but alas he is. He'll take the consequences as they come, but for now he doesn't want to think about that. He just wants to give in and have a good time with a beautiful woman.

* * *

 

All throughout class the next day Justin regrets scheduling their meeting for after class. He can hardly focus on the class, and every time he catches Eva's eyes and sees her nervous blush, his thoughts wonder to places that excite him as much as they make him uncomfortable. He carries on though, and he's relieved when the bell finally rings.

He goes to his desk to organize his papers, and keeps a neutral expression on his face. He waits as the other students filter out, and notices Eva slipping up to the front of the classroom in her usual seat by his desk.

"Eva, can you please close the door?" He asks her in what he's hoping is a neutral, but stern voice. She gets up and does it without any questions. She can't keep quiet for long however.

"I'm so sorry about the pictures. I don't know how I managed to click them into the document-" Panic is in her face, and he's amused at her scrambling to cover up what she obviously thought was a good idea twenty-four hours ago.

"Eva stop. There's no way that you accidentally attached those pictures. It might be believable if your essay was excluded, and there was only one picture, but you couldn't stand the though of not turning in your essay, so that was blow number one. I'm not sure why three pictures were required, but I am curious to hear your honest explanation." He looks at her with a stern expression, hoping his eyes aren't giving away his amusement with the horror on her face.

"I- I... I don't have a good explanation. I was just upset about what you said in class yesterday, and I thought I could get some sort of revenge like this..." Justin gets up out of his seat and rounds on the girl.

"Get up Eva. Come to my office." She gets up nervously and he follows her to his office. Time seems to slow for Justin as he considers what he's planning. She seems so scared for what's about to happen. Is he taking advantage of her if he makes a move? No, he can't be. She sent him those pictures to get on his nerves. She's been flirting with him for weeks. She's only young though. She doesn't really know the implications of her actions. Maybe he should just judge the situation by what she says. He can always give her an out to keep things innocent. It could be bad for his career, but hopefully things go well. He decides to go through with it and see what happens. He closes the door to his office, taking in the tighter space, with Eva's back to his desk.

"What were you thinking sending those pictures? It's not only incredibly inappropriate, but it's also illegal for me to own those pictures. If I were a different kind of man, I could sell those pictures online, or do worse things with them. There is so much risk in sending pictures like that, especially to your teacher."

"I guess.. I guess I didn't think about it. But I also know you Justin. I know that you wouldn't do that. Clearly I was right to trust you." She smirks at him, and he feels immediately confident in his decision.

He moves in closer to her, pinning her to the desk in front of him. He puts his hands on the desk behind her, making sure to leave room so that she isn't forced into his grip.

"Is this what you want?" He says quietly, leaning in close to her face. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes are telling him that it's alright to kiss her, so he does. He kisses her softly at first, and when she reaches up to cup his face, he runs his tongue lightly along her bottom lip to ask permission to heat things up. She opens her mouth for him, and then the dance begins. They're tongues intertwine, clumsy and new at first, but he leads the way, and she follows and things get smoother. He explores her mouth, experiencing her taste, and learning how she craves dominance, but is so unsure of herself. He presses himself against her and runs a hand along her side gently. Admittedly this is better than he ever imagined. He gently pulls away, and she smiles shyly at him. He didn't know shy could look so good on her.

"If I was getting the wrong vibes Eva, and that was not at all what you wanted, I want you to know you can walk away right now and it won't affect your grade at all." He watches her bite her lip nervously and grin, and he can't help but smile at how cute she is in this moment, despite how hard headed she can be in class.

"I don't want to walk away," She says quietly, nervously looking into his eyes.

He can't help but smile when he hears that. He was hoping this was going somewhere. "Eva, this is entirely unprofessional of me, but I want a chance to teach you what being with a real man is like. I want to show you how much better intimacy can be with a more experienced man. I'm guessing you have some experience based on the pictures I received, but I would love to give you some more." He can't help but hope beyond belief that she's going to say yes. He knows how crazy he sounds, and like a total pedophile at that, but at least he's being honest. He's giving her every opportunity to say no and to walk away, and he will continue to do so, however long this endeavor lasts.

"I think I would like that a lot." She blushes as she says it, and Justin can feel his heart leap in his chest.

"Alright. Meet me behind the corner store behind the school after last period if you still want to do this. If you're available tonight?"

"I am available. I'll definitely meet you there. I can have Don drive me over there." Justin feels a twinge of jealousy at the mention of the boy. He doesn't know why but he wants to be the only one to discover this new side of Eva. She's not his property though, and he knows he's going to have to get over that real quickly. It's not like they would ever be able to have a real relationship, even if that was what he wanted. Which he doesn't.

"Alright, now you better go before anyone gets suspicious, but I'll see you after school." They mutter flustered goodbyes, and then Justin is alone again with his thoughts.

He has to admit that he doesn't feel entirely good about his decisions, but he's also so excited for what's to come. He doesn't feel like he's doing anything wrong. He likes Eva for Eva. He thinks back to what Daniel said. He doesn't usually get interested in girls like this. It takes a special kind of girl to catch his eye. Something about Eva is special, and he wants to find out what it is. They are just people after all. Maybe this isn't a mistake.

He cleans up his classroom for his next class and thinks about how he's going to approach Eva tonight, and how he wants to go about things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gives in, and Eva's plan seems to finally be succeeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo another chapter done! It's a really short one, but a longer one is already in the works! 
> 
> *Smut Warning* (finally woohoo!)
> 
> Word count: 2,754

"Gina you will not believe what just happened!" Eva sits down at the lunch table in the last ten minutes of lunch, still to breathless to even care that she doesn't have time to eat.

"Oh girl, you have heart eyes. Did something happen with Mr. Hotty?" Eva loves her best friends enthusiasm. This is what she needs right now. She's never really been able to talk boys with Gina before and doing it now is so fun and exciting. She can see why Gina is constantly doing this.

"Yes! The pictures totally worked! He started off scolding me, and I was terrified, but then he took me into his office, and he kissed me! He Kissed Me Gina."

"Oh my god!" Gina squeals, "How was it?"

"It was so good! Like, freaking magic. I'm not even kidding. The man certainly knows what he's doing, and, the best part, he wants to meet up at his house tonight!" The girls both squeal together in their victory.

Meanwhile Don looks on in disgust, "You guys are so weird. It was just a kiss. This has been the plan for like three weeks now. You don't have to seem so shocked about it."

Eva throws one of Gina's carrots at him, "You didn't even think it was going to work at all ya big doofus. No one thought that Justin would actually succumb to my charms," She flips her hair over her shoulder with a cheesy smile, "but alas he has, and I have a booty call tonight! Also, Don, I'm going to need a ride behind the convenience store after school. From their Justin will drive me to his house! I'm pumped you guys."

"Wow, our little girl is skipping homework to go get nasty after school. Who ever thought we would see the day." Gina fans her eyes in exaggeration towards Don.

"It is truly shocking. I've been trying to get her to do that for years, and now this guy gets her to do it in one night. It's impressive."

"Oh shut up you two. If this goes well I won't need to do any real homework for his class again! Which honestly cuts my homework load in just about half. His homework is ridiculous, and he knows it." Just then the bell rings and they all exchange goodbyes before heading off to class, Eva with a new skip in her step.

* * *

 

"Oh god Don slow down. I can't do this. Gina I'm so nervous what do I do?" Eva can feel her heart start to race as they get closer to the convenience store. She's never been with anyone except Don, and they are entirely casual. She doesn't know how to do this.

"Girl, you need to stop panicking, first of all. It's going to be alright. Just carry on conversation like usual, and let him lead. He said he wanted to teach what it was like to be with an older man, so let him do that." Gina barely pays her any attention and she snap chats Jared, her new toy.

"Yea I guess your right." It doesn't help her anxiety at all but there's nothing she can do about it now except cancel, which is definitely not an option.

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You'll get into it and it'll be like riding a bike," Don scoffs at her. Eva just rolls her eyes and laughs. He's an ass hole, but she loves him.

"Alright, alright drive faster I wanna get this over with already."

"You are probably the most confusing, and infuriating person I have ever met. Just so you're aware."

"I try," She smiles at Don and laughs. All of her nerves seem to be on end and she doesn't know what to do with her nervous energy.

Soon enough they're pulling up to the convenience store, and it's time for Eva to get out and see what Justin is really all about. She spies his car, has her friends wish her luck, and heads out into the unknown. It could end up being a total rat's nest, or a beautiful spider's web, and she's excited to find out which.

She climbs into Justin's car and smiles shyly at him. "Hi Justin. Am I allowed to call you that now?" She cocks an eyebrow at him.

Justin laughs lightly at her, "I'd say professional does not quite apply to this situation. I think Justin is fine." Eva reads his body language to try to see if he's as flustered as she is. If he is, he hides it very well.

"Good, because frankly being professional sucks. I think I'm going to abolish professionalism when I'm the CEO of my future company."

"Are you now? That should make an interesting business. What's your business?" Eva's happy that the conversation isn't as awkward as she predicted it would be. Her and Justin really do make great friends.

"I'm not sure yet to be honest. Maybe I'll be the creator of the hologram! Y'know, like from Star Wars?" She giggles at the idea.

"Right, right of course. How did I not know that?"

"I don't know. As much as we talk I would've thought you'd know by now that I'm a hologram master. Anyhow, enough about that, mostly cause I can't answer any confidential questions of course, where is your house?" She looks to him curiously. Part of her brain imagines a vampire's layer, dark and mysterious and totally appropriate for what they're going to do. She highly doubts that's the reality however.

"I live off of fifth and main. I just have a little apartment but it's nice enough." She nods her head. An apartment. It sounds cozy at least.

They talk about nonsense for the rest of the drive, and the butterflies creep back into Eva's belly when they pull up to his apartment complex, and head up.

She takes off her shoes by the door in his apartment and waits awkwardly while he puts his stuff away. It's a very light apartment, with big windows and a light beige color on the walls. It's exactly Justin. He has a crazy flannel patterned couch in the entrance to his apartment, facing a little TV, with a computer stand in the corner on a desk scattered with papers, much like his desk at school. There's a half wall creating an open feeling in the apartment leading to the kitchen, with dark wood cabinets and a little round dinner table, that clearly mostly serves one.

Eva isn't sure how to approach the situation, so she decides to just go with the truth, "So, I'll be the first to admit I'm a little nervous. How is this going to work?"

Justin laughs at her nervousness. "You can just make yourself comfortable. I figure we can eat first and take it easy and then see what happens. I also just want to reemphasize that everything is up to you. If you're uncomfortable we can stop, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I have no expectations. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far so let me know how you're feeling, and we'll decide what to do then."

Eva really appreciates how courteous Justin is. He's a genuinely good guy. This couldn't have worked out better honestly. They sit and eat hot dogs together on the couch, goofing around. She sits at his desk and asks about future lesson plans, to which she gets no information, and when she comes upon future quizzes her time getting to know Justin's at-home teacher side is over. They decide to just turn on the tv eventually, and that's when things get interesting.

"So," Eva whispers during a commercial, "what comes next?" The two are scooted close together on the couch, and when Justin turns to look at her, all she would have to do to kiss him is lean up just the smallest bit. He seems to be thinking the same thing, because the next thing she knows his lips are on hers. They kiss softly and she appreciates his soft lips, knowing exactly what to do. She reaches up to his face, and they deepen the kiss. Before Eva knows what's happening, she's laying down on the couch with the teacher on top of her, cupping her breast through her t-shirt.

"Is this alright?" He asks her before he goes any further.

"Yes, keep going." She mumbles out, feeling herself getting excited. Everything seems so fast and slow at the same time, and she's tingling in anticipation. He continues to kneed her breast through her shirt, and she gasps when he presses himself to her lower half. He's hard through his pants already, and Eva can't even remember the nerves she had before coming over today. Everything just feels so right, and she can't wait for more.

He looks to her for permission before peeling her shirt off, and easily taking off her lacy bra with one hand. "You're good at that."

"I told you I've had some practice. I definitely don't have to fumble around with a bra at this point." He leans down to suckle at her nipple, and Eva thinks she might be in heaven. She's so gentle and rough at the same time somehow, and it's better than anything Don ever could've done. Every touch sends heat straight down to her sex, and suddenly she can't wait any longer. She pushes Justin off of her to take control, and carefully starts to unbutton his shirt, all the way down to his pants. He stops her before she can slide his pants down his legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I just want you to realize that I'm twenty six years old and you're only sixteen, and I want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

She rolls her eyes with a smile, "Yes Justin, I know what sex is. I don't care how old you are. You're hot, and after you playing with my titties like that, there's no way we're stopping now." He laughs at her phrasing, before helping her get his pants down.

His hard on springs out of his pants when his underwear slides down, and Eva doesn't hesitate before slipping him into her mouth. She can hear him groan as she does, and she's surprised when he places a hand on the back of her head to guide her. Don prefers when Eva does all the work in this scenario, but she's surprised to find she enjoys how Justin controls the situation. She licks and sucks at Justin's cock, following his lead, and taking him in as far as she can down her throat. He grunts and groans in pleasure, pushing Eva all the way down until her nose is nestled in his mound, and he cums down her throat.

When he's done she pops off, and smiles up at him shyly, "How was that?"

"It was wonderful. It seems you've done this before." He cocks an eyebrow at her, and she blushes when she realizes he's asking about her past.

"Well, technically I've only ever done that with Don, but I have done it quite a few times. "

He seems confused when he asks, "I thought you and Don tried dating and things didn't work out?"

"We're not dating," Eva laughs, "We're just friends... with benefits. It works out because I've never really had time for boys before."

"I see. All work and no play as usual." Eva rolls her eyes and hits him in his chest.

"I play sometimes. I just don't go out of my way to meet new people. I've been perfectly content with that method. Until now I guess."

Justin seems to contemplate her words before looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"I should probably get you home. It's getting late. Are your parents going to be home?" Eva lays down on Justin's chest, savoring the success for another moment.

"No. You can just drop me off out front.”

* * *

 

"Are you kidding me? How could you FORGET to ask about extra credit? That's what this whole scheme is for!" Don laughs at Eva as they walk into school.

"I know! I'm such an idiot. I just had such a good time and-"

"I don't wanna know all the details keep them to yourself." She lands a light punch to his gut before continuing.

"Anyway, I'm going to go in and ask this morning. I think this is something he wants to continue doing so I think he'll say yes. I don't think there will honestly be any problems."

"You better hope not. Or else you're doomed to get a B in this class."

"I am not!" Eva is horrified at the mere thought. He has to give her extra credit. If he doesn't she could ruin his career forever, even send him to jail. There was no way this plan could fail.

 

* * *

 

"No Eva."

"What do you mean no?" Eva stands in Justin's room incredulous. How could he have the nerve to say no? Doesn't he know what this could mean for his career?

Justin rubs his temples in a moment of sudden clarity. "Of course that's what this has been about. I'm so stupid. How could I not have seen this coming?" He mumbles to himself, "No Eva I will not trade sex for extra credit. I'm not going to abuse my power as a teacher and that's final. You need to earn your grade honestly. What kind of man would I be if I said yes to this?" He cocks an eyebrow at her.

"A smart one. I could go to the principal about what we did. I could ruin your career. I could have you sent to jail just by saying you assaulted me. If you give me an A then you don't have to worry about any of that, and we can continue exactly as we were." She's crossing her fingers behind her back. She could never actually turn him in for something she initiated. She would feel too guilty about it, and if she's being honest about things she doesn't want this to end just yet. Last night was amazing, and she's hungry for more.

"You have a right to do that, but I don't think you would. Just like you trusted me not to use your pictures in an inappropriate manner, I know you as well. I don't honestly believe you would turn me in for something you honestly consented to. If you did I would tell the truth about what happened, but I don't think you will." Eva doesn't know where to go with this now that he's called her bluff.

"Why can't I just get a little extra credit? I think it's a very fair trade."

"There shouldn't need to be a trade. Theoretically we both enjoyed it, therefore we both got something out of it. If you didn't enjoy it we'll stop this now and that will be that. You don't need extra credit. What you need to do is pay attention when you ask me for help. You don't take any of my advice that I give you, and now I can see why. You were just scheming to get out of this the easy way the entire time. It won't be that easy. You will pass my class honestly and that's the end of that conversation. You have no other options Eva. I will not let you cheat for your grade."

Eva groans. "Do you really want things to end just like that? I won't have sex with you if I can't get extra credit for it."

"That's your decision to make. Believe me, though, I don't want this to stop. My offer still stands. I can teach you what it's like to be with a man, and I can give you a wonderful time. Not for extra credit though."

"No. It's extra credit or nothing." She turns to leave in a huff.

"Eva, before you go, are you planning to turn me in?"

"No. You're right. I couldn't do it. I won't play rape. That only makes women in society look worse, and honestly I like you too much to do that to you."

"Well, thank you. I truly appreciate that."

"Let me know if you change your mind about the extra credit," Eva calls sullenly over her shoulder, before walking out of the classroom.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva's determined to get her way with Justin. Let The Teasing Games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so on top of this ya'll look at me. 
> 
> Warning: Smut ;)
> 
> Word Count: 5,341

"Guys he refused to give me extra credit. Like even threatening to turn him in didn't work. He totally called my bluff. Now I've just cut things off and that's the last thing I want to do!" Eva groans into a pillow. Her, Don, and Gina are sitting around in her room again, for this very important meeting.

"You should just leave things cut off. This guy is a total ass. He's never goingto give you extra credit. He's as stubborn as you are Eva. You're just going to have to accept the B. You'll still be valedictorian."

"Don you don't understand! I have to have a 4.0 GPA. I have to. It's been my goal for years and I'm not going to give that up now just because of some stupid, stubborn, pig-headed teacher!"

"Girl, you have to get in there and take what you want! Things are not done yet. Men are weak." Gina grins at her, and Eva smiles because she knows she has a plan.

"Alright, spill what's your plan my brilliant friend?"

"He says he's fine with cutting things off, but he's weak! All you have to do is make him want more, until he realizes just how easy it is to adjust your grade a little bit. He'll want you. He already does. You just have to break him like a stallion!."

"And then ride him like one." Don adds, very unhelpfully.

"Don will you shut up? If you don't have anything helpful to add to the conversation just refrain from saying anything at all please." Eva rolls her eyes.

"Oh whatever. It's not going to work. You already know that. The man is too stubborn. If he's not going to give you an A when you're working your ass off, he's not going to give you an A for a piece of ass. Just chill out. Either get better at English, or accept the B. Those are the only two plausible options. You want him as much as he wants you, and if you try this you're only going to end up giving in to him."

"I am not!"

"Eva I know you. You so will. Just you wait." Eva pouts in her corner. She loves Don, but he really knows how to get on her nerves.

"Don't listen to him Eva. You are one of the most stubborn people I know. There's now way you'll break before he does. You have to tease the hell out of him in class and break his will." Gina smiles a devilish smile at her.

* * *

 

After Gina leaves, Eva is left doing homework with Don as usual. She's honestly just trying not to rip his head off at all his stupid comments. He just can not let this Justin thing go, and it's really starting to get on her nerves. She's just started ignoring everything he says, and trying desperately to focus on her calculus homework.

"Oh come on Eva. You can't be mad at me forever. I'm sorry alright? Maybe this plan will work. Well, it won't, but it still could turn out good. You're not destined to get a B in this class. Come on, talk to me I'm bored. You've been doing calculus for hours and it's not due until next week. Eva it's Wednesday!"

He comes up to her chair and she rolls her eyes when he leans down and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Come on Eva. You know you love me."

He tilts his head and starts to kiss her neck, and Eva can't help but respond. She's been so stressed out everything, maybe this is what she needs to relax a little. She groans lightly when he starts to suck a hickey, and starts to run his hands down her sides through the sides of the chair.

"Take a break Eva. I'll help you relax a little, and make it all up to you," He whispers in her ear.

She stands up and kisses him, quickly deepening the kiss. She kinds herself just slightly less into it than she usually would be however. It's all too familiar, and there's nothing interesting in the kiss. She knows everything about this boy, and there's no passion. She continues anyway, trying to get herself turned on and ready to go, but the kiss just isn't doing anything for her tonight.

They walk over to the bed and he throws her down onto it, before climbing on top of her and helping her get her shirt off quickly. She takes off her own bra, before Don even gets the chance to awkwardly fumble with it for ten years, and then he's on her nipples. He massages one of her breasts roughly with one hand, and begins to suck and nibble on the other one. Usually Eva loves when he does this, but today it feels all wrong. He's way to rough with everything. There's no delicacy, and no intimacy. Just a primal need to fuck, and Don is clearly more worried about his own needs than hers. He pushes himself onto her, and she gets slightly turned on, but ultimately she's bored with this whole thing. She gently pushes him off of her, and rolls over, confused.

"I'm sorry Don, I'm just not into it tonight."

"What do you mean not into it? Let me take your mind off of this stupid Mr. Izyan situation." He leans down to try to kiss her again, but she turns her head away.

"I just don't want to do this tonight Don. I said no leave it at that. I don't need a reason to say no and you should respect that!" She gets up and heads back over to her desk, leaning her face into her hands.

"What you sleep with him for one night and suddenly I'm not good enough for you?" Don sounds highly annoyed, which only leaves Eva more annoyed. He has no right to question why she doesn't want to do this tonight. She's allowed to just not be into it. He throws a fit like a little baby whenever she says no. She thinks back to last night, how Justin so carefully asked her if everything was okay, and how she knew that if she did say no he would back off immediately, without any questions asked.

"No Don that's not it! I'm just not feeling it tonight. Why are you such a brat all the time?"

"Oh I'm a brat now. Fine whatever. Have Mr. Izyan and throw me aside like a little slut. It's fine. He's not going to give you your A anyhow. You're just going to end up disappointed, and when you do, don't come crawling back to me." He storms out of the room and Eva rolls her eyes. He's so overdramatic all the time. If she sent him a text later on tonight he would come running back to stick his dick in something.

She returns to her homework and finds herself day dreaming of last night with Justin. He was so soft and caring, but at the same time so passionate and hot. He cared so much for what she wanted to do, and he made sure she was having a good time too. She's going to get him back. She's not ready to say no to their agreement, but she's also determined to get her extra credit. At least the hickey showing very prominently on her neck will play to her favor. She's going to try to get to Justin in every way she knows how, and hopefully he won't be able to say no.

* * *

 

Eva walks into school earlier than usual today, to ensure that she can see Justin in private. She has to enact her plan today, and she plans on teasing Justin every chance she gets. She has to make him want her more than he ever has in the past, to make him put his pride aside to win her. At least that's what Gina told her. She's not feeling so confident herself about this whole plan, especially after her fight with Don last night. He's being a child and he's still not talking to her, but honestly at this point it's almost better that way. She doesn't need his negativity to bring her down any more than she's already down. His comments about her succumbing to Justin's charms are already starting to get to her, and she's not sure at all that he's wrong, despite Gina's reassurance that she's more stubborn than anyone on the planet.

She walks into Justin's classroom with her just a little too short skirt, and unbuttoned blouse, and takes a seat right up on his desk to catch his attention.

"Hello Eva. How are you this morning?" He smirks up at her, as if he can already tell that she's being a challenge today. With her past he probably does. The last time she stormed out of his classroom upset he ended up getting an email with her nudes, so this isn't exactly out of the ordinary.

"Hey Justin. Watcha working on?" She leans over his desk to look at what he's doing, and to give him a good view of her breasts. He definitely notices as his gaze lingers a little too long before turning back to his work.

"I'm just writing up a lesson plan for next week. I'm actually on top of things for once. Incredible I know." Eva's not sure what he next move should be. Gina told her she should sit on his lap, but that seems a lot too pushy in Eva's mind. She also doesn't know what else she can do in this moment to really get to him at this point. She stops to think, while pretending to read his lesson plan, before he snatches it away.

"No reading my lesson plans in advance. That's basically cheating in itself." He rolls his eyes and laughs at her. Clearly they're squabble from yesterday is forgotten, or at least forgiven.

"You know, I'm just trying to get ahead any way I can. At least reading the lesson plan is a little bit of an honest way. It just gives me extra time to prepare, which will still inevitably get me a B."

"Awe come on you don't know that. If you actually brought in something to work on and listened to me who knows what could happen." She rolls her eyes playfully at him.

"But imagine what could happen if I came in and just happened to forget my homework." She jumps off the desk, and she can feel her skirt rise just the slightest bit, and she hopes Justin notices.

"Is that a threat or a promise? I can't really tell at this point." He smirks at her. She can definitely tell he still wants her, and she wants him as well. The thought makes her squirm. She can't give in though.

"It's entirely up to you whichever it is. I think if I work so hard after class I deserve some extra credit."

"Y'know, I don't really believe in extra credit. Coming in after class is for your own benefit. Not mine. I already know all of this stuff." Typical smart-ass teacher answer. She walks around behind his desk and starts to look over the trinkets on his desk.

"Y'know, your little decorations have the same vibe as your house. You really are a very predictable man." She's not really sure what she's trying to imply with that line. It was just the first thing that pops into her head, and she's hoping it will make him a little paranoid that he's going to give in, and then it will be a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"You may think that, but I am a man of many layers Eva. You don't know the half of it." He has a glint in his eye, and Eva wonders what she's really getting herself into with all this teasing. For all she knows he's going to come right back at her, and she's not sure how she would fair with that kind of an attack.

"I guess we'll just have to see." She leans over his chair behind him, trying to mimic the way Don does to her when she's invested in homework: the way his breath makes goose bumps on her neck, making her feel it right in her lower bits, and she can feel warmth radiating off of him in a totally distracting manner. "Wouldn't it be fun to cause a little bit of trouble in your classroom? No one would ever have to know. It would be our own little game."

He swivels around in his chair so he's facing her, and there's a hard look in his eye, "That would be incredibly fun, but I won't risk losing my job for this, which means no fooling around in my classroom unless we're in my office, and no extra credit. It would just be too sketchy if only one of my students was receiving extra credit."

"Well maybe you could change your philosophy on extra credit and offer it to anyone who comes in after school. No one comes in anyways. Except me that is." She slowly moves to her knees in front of him when she notices the hard-on his Justin's pants. Clearly her methods have been working.

"Maybe I could, but alas I won't." She can tell she's affecting him more than his words are letting on, as his voice is just a little breathless, and she can tell despite his words that he wants her to touch him. She gives him what he wants. Just barely.

She starts to kneed him through his pants, in what she hopes is an agonizingly slow method, "Are you sure about that Mr. Izyan? It only seems fair in a class as hard as this that we get rewarded in some way for our efforts."

He leans his head back in his chair, and she can feel him growing harder beneath her. hand. "No Eva. Your reward is getting better in my class, and better at English as a whole. Only those who are looking to pursue English in the future typically get an A in my class, and I design it that way for a reason."

She abruptly stops her hand, and gets up swiftly, leaving him stiff in his pants, yearning for more, "Fine then. Have it your way." She grins and walks out of the classroom, and she knows she's in for it later, though she's not sure when. She'll be ready for it though when it happens. Let The Teasing Games begin.

* * *

 

Eva walks into class that day expecting an attack of some sort at lunch, but she gets more than bargained for in this round. Justin starts of class talking about the Spider's Web, making eye contact with her any time a piece in the text talks about part of the scandal. It wouldn't make sense for anyone else, and to the rest of the student's there's nothing even close to flirty about his words, but Eva knows what he's implying. He wants to cause a scandal with her, and it sends her mind racing. She wants to cause trouble with him, and she imagines what it would've been like if she had actually sucked him off beneath his desk this morning. It would've been exhilarating with the chance of getting caught, and adrenaline would run high, much like Geo's did when he had an affair in his wife's bed.

Whenever Eva speaks in class during their class discussion he always makes sure to praise her in a way that her brain takes completely out of context. Justin just has a way with words, that gets them all wrapped up in Eva's head, spiraling her thoughts out of control. She can barely focus on what's actually being said in the class. She can't help but compare it to what her and Justin could be.

Justin comes by her desk at one point to pass out their homework, and his hand lightly brushes hers as he sets the paper on his desk, and he says that he hopes to see her at lunch, to help her learn about this lesson, and as he walks away his hand just barely brushes the side of her breast so that only she would notice. At least only her and the one other person that's been paying attention to their antics all class: Don Tempest.

"Could he make things anymore obvious?" Don rolls his eyes.

"Don only you've noticed anything. You're the only one with your eyes on me, who knows the situation well enough to determine that anything is happening." She's confident she's right in this scenario. She doesn't have time to think too much about Don's comment. She's only imagining Justin's lips on hers, massaging her breasts the way he did the another night, twisting her up inside and making her groan in delight. She wants it again. If she didn't know what he was doing she would probably give in right now. It's a good thing she prepared herself before hand.

"Don I know you're pissed at me but I need you to loudly invite me to your place for lunch before we leave the classroom. If he wants to play dirty I can play dirty too." Don looks reluctant at first, but when she gives him a look that he knows means they'll actually get into trouble, he all too eagerly agrees just as she knew he would.

The class goes on for a little while, all with Justin and Eva making flirty eye contact, and the contents of the story she's reading only making her brain go to even crazier places. It's a fitting story choice for what's going on between them right now.

When class is over Eva sees Justin sitting at his desk looking over papers, and she knows it's time when students start to filter out. Don asks her to come over, and immediately she sees Justin perk up just ever so slightly.

"I think I do want to come over for lunch. I could definitely use some... stress relief. It's been a day." She notices Justin tense ever so slightly, and she knows she's won this round. Even more mature teachers get jealous it seems.

"Eva, can I see you for a second?" Eva grins and winks at Don before heading over to Justin's desk.

"Yes Justin?" She grins an innocent smile at Justin's all too knowing face.

"I thought we were going to meet at lunch?"

"What gave you that impression? You made your choice Mr. Izyan. Unless this is you telling me you've changed your mind." She makes an effort to bite her lip in what she hopes is a seductive manner, and she can tell she's driving him crazy.

"I have not changed my mind. I just thought you'd like a little help with the homework since you're so eager for that A." She does feel an A is a little more important than this whole war between them, but she has to follow through now. A single lunch session will not sort out her grade the way she needs it to.

"I think I've got this homework under control. I feel like I can connect quite well to this upcoming chapter. I have some ideas on the deeper meaning in the text. I guess we'll find out in class tomorrow." She smiles at him before sauntering out of the classroom.

She thinks she must be close to getting what she wants. He seems almost desperate at this point, and she's no where close. Besides, she can have some fun over lunch, where as poor Mr. Izyan is stuck in his classroom, filled with need for her.

* * *

 

That night in Eva's room, the team is back together, to regroup and get their plan straight. If they're being completely honest, Justin is catching up in the teasing games, but Eva is determined to win. She needs to figure out a way to come up ahead of the game.

"Come on Gina. You're ma girl. You must have some good ideas." Eva relies on her best friends for the answers. Gina has managed to make this plan come together from step one, and if anyone was going to get it through to completion, Gina was.

"I do have an idea, but it's risky. You have to really commit to this Eva, and I think you can do it, but you need to know you can do it or it's not going to work." Gina's answer scares Eva if she's being honest. Whatever it is is going to require a lot of self control that Eva isn't sure she has. She'll be the first one to admit she wants the English teacher as much as he wants her. They're first night together was amazing, and if she was insane she would even consider dating the man.

"Alright lay it on me. I can commit to whatever it is. There's no one more stubborn than me as you and Don both know." She smiles at Don since their quarrel is over now. It's crazy what a little sex can do.

"I think the best solution here is for you to get what you want, but to leave him without what he wants. Go to his house, make him think he's won, let him get you off, but then don't give anything in return. Let him know that if he wants that he's going to have to agree to extra credit, and in his weakness he might just cave."

Eva thinks about the plan Gina just laid out, and she starts to smile to herself. It's kind of brilliant. It's taking him by surprise and then attacking him when he's most vulnerable. It's a low blow, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I like it. I think it could totally work too. Last time he was so willing to get me off, I just kind of took control. I think this plan will go very smoothly, and I'll have nothing tempting me to give in. Gina you're a genius! Time and time again, you always come through." Eva laughs to herself at the brilliance of it all.

* * *

 

The next day at school Eva walks into Justin's classroom with confidence before school.

"Justin, I've made a decision."

Justin cocks an eyebrow at her, "And what decision would that be? You're actually going to pay attention after school?"

Eva laughs lightly, "Not even close. I mean, I will be paying attention, but not in the way you're talking. I want to come over today if you'll have me." She can immediately see the excitement in his eyes that he's trying so hard to hide.

"Wow, I'll admit. I did not expect you to give up so easily."

She just smirks to herself. He didn't bother to ask if she still wants extra credit. He just took her word for what it was. What an English teacher mistake. Assumptions have no place without direct proof when dealing with Eva Meyers.

All throughout the school day they make flirty eye contact, and their surprisingly subtle flirting carries on the way it did yesterday, though it affects Eva less when she knows she's going to get some reward for it tonight, and she's guessing Justin feels the same way. Little does he know she has an evil plan up her sleeve. When Don drops her off behind the convenience store this time she's prepared for what's to come.

"So what's the plan this time?" Eva asks excitedly when she hops into his car.

"I was thinking since it's Friday night we could have a glass of wine, since we're breaking all the rules anyway, and then get right into it." He winks at her. This is going to be perfect. Not only will he be in a weak spot, but theoretically he'll be at least a little buzzed which will only weaken his control.

"That's exciting! I've never actually had a drink before. Look at you, spoiling all of my innocence."

"From what I've seen you didn't have much innocence to begin with," he laughs at her.

"Wow rude. I had a little. I've never had a drink before must I repeat."

"Well, I figure you could get it just as easily from a party as you could from me and one glass will be better than a bunch of shots." She laughs at his logic. They really are breaking all of the rules now.

They continue to chat the rest of the way to his apartment, and when she gets in she doesn't hesitate to make herself comfortable on the couch this time. Justin pours them both a cup of wine, and then turns on some tv show.

"Oh it's friends again! I love this show!" Eva gets excited.

"You can't go wrong with friends," Justin agrees.

Eva has to admit she's not a fan of the taste of wine, but it's fun to drink and Gina's right. She's going to want these memories to look back on when she's old and gray. She ends up scooted up right next to Justin on the couch, and she just takes a minute to appreciate his warmth and the way he smells like books and ink.

"Do you ever write with like fancy ink?" Eva wonders.

"I do actually. Why do you ask?"

"You smell like ink," He makes a face at her so she adds, "In a good way. Like old books and ink. It's very comforting actually."

"Who know alone time with your teacher would be comforting. Usually that implies detention, but not for you." He seems to shake his head at himself as if he can't believe he's actually doing this. To be honest she still can't believe she's doing this either. It's all happened so easily and it's easy to forget that they're doing anything totally unthinkable to some of society.

"I'd be happy to be in detention with you any day. I think you could manage to actually make it fun." She looks up at him into his eyes and sees him smile, and before she realizes what she's doing she rolling over to straddle him, and she's kissing him with her hands on his face. His hands easily find her hips, and for a moment it's just feeling each other out and seduction. Everything is so hot with Justin. His kisses are fire, and his hands feel like smooth lava as they run down her sides.

Suddenly her shirt is off and he's on her once again. One of her nipples is in his mouth in that agonizing way he does, and he rolls the other one between his fingers. Fireworks shoot through her, making her sex tingle, and she knows she's wet already. He always seems to have this effect on her. She's so attracted to this man, and she doesn't know why. She's never been known to be into older guys before, but she has to admit she wishes they'd started this sooner, though that isn't quite her fault. She's been trying for quite a while now.

She tugs his shirt off and begins to suck at his skin, trailing kisses down his chest, and she's tempted to suck a hickey onto his collar bone, but she settles with biting it gently since she doesn't know how he would take to that.

"Bed. Now," He says when they're both breathless. Eva walks behind him and decides to surprise him by slipping her pants and underwear off on the way to bed. Secretly she's hoping this will motivate him to get her off right away, but she supposes she'll find out.

"Wow you are hot Eva. Truly." He lays her down on the bed, taking his shirt off, before climbing up onto the bed after her and spreading her legs out without hesitation. He begins to suck and kiss at her thighs, and Eva quivers when he leaves a dark purple hickey on one of her thighs.

"Oh God Justin," She cries, intertwining her fingers in his hair when he suddenly moves to suck on her clit. It feels like magic the way he circles her clit with his tongue, varying the speeds, and taking breaks to lick a strip up her slit back to her clit. She gasps when he carefully slides a finger into her leaking pussy. She feels elated in this moment. It's everything she hoped it would be, better than anything she had experienced before. She's upset with herself that it never got here last time.

He slips another finger into her, beginning to stretch her out, before pumping his fingers in and out of her, curling his fingers to hit her g-spot every so often. She can feel herself building fast, but before she can come he moves up to suck on her nipple again, while keeping his pace inside of her consistent.

"Oh Justin you are so good at that. Did you take a damn sex class or something?"

He laughs at that comment, "Not quite. I've just had time to live and learn. I told you I could teach you how it should be."

She closes her eyes and just enjoys the feeling of everything. She feels like every nerve in her body is on fire. fireworks shoot up and down her spine, and every place he kisses seems to explode like a volcano. She can feel herself building again as he sucks on her nipple and plays with the other with his fingers, and then in a moment of breathless heat, she's coming around his fingers, and it's better than anything Don could ever induce. She wishes she wasn't thinking about Don in this moment, but she has nothing else to compare this too, and it really is fantastic.

When she's done Justin rolls over next to her, and she nuzzles her face into his bare chest making him laugh.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not done with you yet."

She smirks at this comment. She would love to continue, but there is one little prerequisite.

"Actually, before we continue, I have one little requirement." She grins sheepishly at him as he realizes what she's saying.

"Oh you are so evil." He groans and rolls over.

"I try." She smiles evil to herself. "What do you say? It must be worth it right now."

He groans in frustration before rolling over to look into her eyes, "As much as I would love to fuck you senseless right now, I will not trade extra credit for sex. We've been over this. This was an evil little trick you played, but I have to admit it's pretty brilliant. It may have worked on anyone else, but I have way too much pride for that."

Now Eva's the one groaning. It seems his pride matches her stubbornness, "You're really saying no again? I thought for sure I'd win with this move."

"You're still forgetting one very important thing. I am older, and have a lot more self control than someone your age. It seems you're at a check mate." He grins at her before getting out of bed and leaving the room. She scrabbles out of bed and pulls his t-shirt over her head and puts her underwear back on before leaving the room. She finds him rifling around in the fridge.

"What are you doing?" She questions incredulously.

"I'm making dinner. I see you're not dressed to go home. Would you like to stay the night?"

She smiles at the question. She would love to, and she tells him so. She may not be getting extra credit, but after the orgasm she just had she wants nothing more than a good cuddle and some sleep. She would have to bargain for extra credit again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva finally gives in to what she wants with Justin, but she still can't give up her scheme to cheat in the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola another chapter in the bag! Sorry it's been so long. I swear I mean to write more. I just get so distracted. 
> 
> *Smut Warning woohoo! Who's excited?*
> 
> Words: 5,876

Eva wakes up in the morning, with a warm, fluffy feeling in her belly. Last night was the most perfect of nights. Her and Justin just hung out and ate food and watched Friends, and everything was amazing. He's becoming such a great friend to Eva, and waking up in bed next to him has got to be the next best thing.

The sunlight pouring in the windows gives the room a warm glow, which looks so nice next to his light blue bed spread, and the white accents in his room. Everything in his house is so cute, and every room seems to have a different feel. Justin is a man of many interests.

She looks over to Justin and sees his lips lightly parted, and his dark eyelashes flutter onto his cheeks as he sleeps. He's a beautiful man. Eva could get used to this. Her mind begins to wander to his usual routine, and somehow she begins to wonder if he's going to wake up with morning wood, and suddenly she has an evil idea in her mind.

She curls up close to Justin, and then slides her hand under the cover to find Justin's cock under the blanket. She begins to gently kneed it and feels it start to harden when she's startled by a hand quickly stopping her.

"Good morning to you too." Justin grins at her and shakes his head.

"Good morning." Eva grins innocently.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work. I'm not going to get all worked up again without a chance of pleasure. You're not trading sex for extra credit."

Eva pouts at that. She was really hoping he would have changed his mind last night.

"Fine. Whatever you say teach. I think you'll regret this decision though." She rolls her eyes playfully. She can't even bothered to be annoyed about it at this point. She's in such bliss from spending the night with this man.

"I think you'll regret this as much as me somehow." He grins and move to get out of bed. She watches his back muscles ripple as he stretches, and she wants to reach out and touch them. She doesn't though. She doesn't want to push any boundaries. He's not her actual boyfriend after all. She almost wishes he was. She almost wishes she was older and he wasn't her teacher.

"Nah. I can get sex from whoever. I don't need you." She smiles and follows him to the kitchen. Apparently he's a lot like Don when it comes to his mind always being on food.

"Yea but I'm better than Don." Justin grins knowingly. Eva has to admit he's right. She doesn't want things to end with Justin. She'd rather get used to sleeping in his bed and having glasses of wine over dinner.

"You're not wrong. Anyhow, what's for breakfast?"

They continue their morning as usual, and Eva marvels at how normal it all feels. This is only the second time this has happened, but she wants it to happen more. Everything just feels right somehow. She used to hate this man but now, she wants to be his best friend.

He takes her home at around noon, and the first thing Eva does is call over Gina and Don.

"Girl how'd it go?" Gina, enthusiastic as ever, listens intently as Eva jumps into her story. Eva finds herself getting more annoyed as she continues her story however, and by the end she finds herself ranting about Justin's stupid self control.

"He didn't even let me get him off this morning! He caught me in a bluff again but for all he knew I just felt bad and wanted to return the favor. He is not as weak as we thought Gina, but I don't want to end things with him!"

Through the whole story Don is pouting in the corner of the room. He just plays on his phone through the whole story, occasionally throwing in a snarky comment and rolling his eyes. Eva isn't even sure why she invited him over at this point.

"Are you serious? You don't need him Eva. You know you can get some any time you want. Like, we can have sleepovers right here in your house. We've done it before. It's not like your parents are ever home." Don throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"You are so overdramatic Don. You don't have to get all upset just because I'm having a little fun. Sometimes, I want to change things up a bit. Hanging out and having sleepovers with you is great and all, but waking up with him this morning was pure comfort and bliss! It just feels right. I feel like this was supposed to happen," Eva says with a dreamy look in her eye.

"You're starting to sound like Gina now. Are you going to start pouring over horoscopes and talking about soul mates too?:" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Hey horoscopes are fun, and soul mates are real! Don't get me started Gale!" Gina uses Don's first name just to piss him off.

"And he's not my soul mate. He's my teacher. I just think this is something that's meant to happen in my life! Obviously, it's not meant to last, that would be crazy. I just want to see where this takes me. Maybe it's leading me to something really good."

"Girl if you have a gut feeling that you should take this opportunity, you need to take it! Screw the extra credit." Gina encourages.

Eva has to think on that. She doesn't know if she's willing to let this plan go yet. That's the whole point of this isn't it? She's not actually interested in her teacher. Sure, they're friends, but they're not more than that. With Don friends with benefits works because they've known each other for forever, but with Justin things are different. If this continues it has to be for extra credit right? Eva doesn't know.

Gina ends up leaving after that conversation, and Eva is left doing homework on a Saturday night, while Don eats spaghetti in the corner. Eva can't help but think of Justin and his spaghetti. Spaghetti is his favorite meal. She thinks what it would be like to just sit and eat spaghetti and get drunk with Justin. Maybe they'd play some strip card game for two, and then they'd end up drunkenly making love late at night. Maybe that should be their plan for next Friday. Does she want to do this though? She doesn't know. She thinks she does. She'll have to find another way to get an A in English. Maybe she'll absorb Justin's knowledge through osmosis. Just hanging out with him will make her better at English. She knows that's not how it works but she hopes it will never the less.

"Don what do you honestly think of the Justin situation?" Eva turns to her childhood best friend. She feels like she honestly needs his input right now.

"Honestly? I think it's stupid. It's dangerous for both of you, and he's your teacher. If it's new experiences you want there are plenty of hot high school guys you could be with," Don shrugs.

Eva thinks on this. Is it just new experiences she wants? This experience with Justin has been so good. Is it just because it's new and exciting, or is it something else? Her and Justin have such a good chemistry.

"But like, I feel like we get on so well. It would be such a waste to throw it all away."

"I mean you do you but I think you could have just as much fun with someone your own age. Or with me. Since when do you have time for random ass guys anyway?"

"Don, he's not a random ass guy. He's my friend. I don't know. Maybe you're right. Don I need to stop thinking about this," She smiles down at him with a glint in her eyes. Maybe it was just because it was all new. Maybe things can be just as good when they good back to the way they were.

"You know I'm good at that." He grins and makes his way towards her. She gets up to wrap her arms around him in a familiar way, and they kiss slowly, their tongues colliding in a familiar way. It's slow and sweet, and Eva is sure Don has good intentions for her. He's probably right after all.

She takes her shirt off while he takes off his, and soon they're naked on the bed, tracing each others bodies and making out. It's so familiar and calming, and Eva thinks it's exactly what she needed. He gropes at her breasts and she sucks a hickey onto his collar bone.

She tries her hardest to enjoy it, but when he's inside of her it's nice, but she can't help but think of Justin. There's no sparks between her and Don. It's fun, but that's all it is. Eva thinks about the pure fire between her and Justin, and that's when she makes up her mind. Screw the extra credit. She wants to see where things are going between her and Justin. Their adventure has been so exciting so far, and she refuses to believe it's run its course. Their adventure is only beginning. They're weaving a web that glistens in the starlight, and she wants to see how it glows by the light of the moon.

* * *

 

"Justin I want your phone number." Eva comes into the classroom and throws her bag down onto a chair.

"Well I think that's reasonable. Does that mean you don't want this to end despite the lack of extra credit?" He smiles up at her.

She groans, "Must you make me say it? I've lost Justin. Now I'm doomed to fail English Class, and lose my valedictorian spot and my perfect 4.0 GPA."

Justin laughs at her, "I'd hardly say you're failing. You still have the top grades in the class. With a little tutoring you'd easily make an A." He gives her the look she knows all too well.

"I've tried the tutoring thing Justin. It's not working. Can't you just take pity on me and raise my grade just a little bit?" She smiles pleadingly at him, to which he laughs again.

"I'd also say you hardly tried tutoring. You didn't listen to a word I said. Although this unit has brought your grade up to know surprise. You connect with this story." Eva perks up at that. He hadn't put in any grades as of last night, but he's implying that she now has at least a 92.

"Anyway, I want your phone number. That's why I came. If we're going to do this we gotta do it right. I'm putting my foot down." She stomps her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Alright, alright, Ms. control freak. He laughs and grabs his phone of his desk. They quickly exchange numbers and Eva can feel her heart start to race. She's actually doing this. She didn't really think she was going to follow through, but here she is. Giving up her A, all for a man she's not even supposed to be interested in.

"Also! I have an idea for Friday night if you're free." She relates her strip card game idea and drinking, and Justin laughs but agrees.

"Who knew you could have a Friday night without homework. It's truly incredible."

"Well, in order for this to work there can't be an essay due on Monday, but if it's due on Tuesday I can make things work."

"I think I can make that happen," He laughs. They're both so giggly and giddy now that the decision has been made. They're going to adventure into the unknown together, and possibly have the most amazing adventure in either of their lives. It will be dangerous and risky, but the reward seems well worth it as of right now. Eva's frustrated with herself that she can't think of any other ways to get her extra credit, but it's so easy to forget when she's having so much fun.

* * *

 

After many conversations on the issue, Eva finally got Justin to agree to a game of strip speed, as she doesn't know poker, and shots will be involved. The stripping part was easy, but Justin was wary about getting a 16 year old girl drunk, but she promised it was consensual and everything would be fine. Justin finally agreed, but only if they didn't go all the way. Eva was a little disappointed, but she guesses it's fair. She'll take it for a fun night with Justin.

"So what kinda shots are we doing?" Eva bounces into Justin's car after school on Friday.

"I decided on tequila, but I'm going to mix it with Lychee. It's a delicious recipe an old friend showed me." Justin smiles with one hand on the steering wheel.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a foo foo kind of drinker." Eva cocks an eyebrow.

"It's not foo foo! It just tastes better. One thing you will learn with age, stronger is not always better."

Eva rolls her eyes but decides to trust him. It's not like she knows anything about shots. They sit in comfortable silence on the rest of the way to Justin's apartment. Eva is practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. She can't remember the last time she spent a Friday night out. She usually stays in and does all of her homework for the weekend, before spending the rest of the weekend getting as far ahead in her homework as she can. She doesn't really go out ever. Gina's always trying to convince her to go to parties, but Eva's not really a party kind of person. Studying is more important, and her few experiences with parties were far from fun.

They pull up to Justin's apartment and do their usual routine of eating pasta on the couch, before Justin pulls out the cards and it's time to begin. The rules are simple. Every time you lose you have to take a shot or lose a piece of clothing. They play until someone is left wearing nothing. The game begins and Eva and Justin are intense. Of course they want to drink and strip, but neither wants to lose either.

Eva ends up cracking up as Justin is the first one to lose the game, after talking smack the entire game. Eva, of course, loses the second round. The lychee drinks are delicious she finds, and she's glad Justin thought of it. They go round after round, and when Eva starts to feel fuzzy from the drinks she decides it's time to strip off her socks. The game continues, and with Justin wearing nothing but his underwear, Eva loses the game. At this point they're both pretty fuzzy, and Justin tackles Eva beneath him in a kiss.

The cards are forgotten on the floor as they share a tipsy dance of tongues. The two roll over onto the floor, and Eva moans as Justin grabs her ass, in just the right way. They make out just like that on the floor for a long time, and it's so different from the quick pace Don always has, always ready to get right to sex. Eva saves the moment, loving the feel of Justin on her, and the taste of his mouth mingling with hers. He tastes like a mix of mint and the drinks they were drinking. She begins to lick and suck at his collar bone, leaving a hickey to Justin's dismay.

"Ugh, Eva you can't do that," Justin says, with his eyes closed as he makes no move to stop her. She just giggles. It's below his shirt line. He'll be fine. She continues her way down his torso, leaving kisses in her wake, and sucking on every part of him. She wants all of him.

She continues down until she hits his pubic bone, and by then she can tell he has an aching hard on. He groans as she quickly takes all of him into her mouth at once, burying her nose into his pubic hair. She starts at a fast pace, and then slows down to gently suck on his head. Soon he's pushing her pack down, and then he's in control again. She sucks and licks in any way he wants her to, loving how close they are, and loving the way he shows her exactly what he wants. He's so sexy and dominant. It turns her on, and she can feel herself getting wetter as she continues.

Eventually he turns the tables, and begins to suck and lick at her the same way she did to him, and it's agonizing to wait for his slow pace. He leaves hickies all over her collar bones, dark purple bruises that she knows will last for days. He takes time to massage her breasts, and she groans when he takes her nipple into mouth. He rolls it around and nibbles at it in the best way. He then continues his trail down her stomach, learning her body the way she took time to learn his. It's a wonderful new adventure, and Eva's loving every moment of it.

He finally gets down to her thighs, and she finds herself squirming when his nose runs over her pubic bone. He moves down to leave kisses and hickeys on her thighs. She moans and squirms until finally he moves to her clit, and begins to attack, moving his tongue over her clit in fast circles. She groans when he slides two fingers into her dripping hole. He continues at his fast pace, and soon she can feel herself building, until she's releasing onto his fingers, screaming out in pleasure.

He rolls over next to her, both of them breathless. She knows he still has a hard on, but she's so tired, she just cuddles into his side.

"You're amazing Eva Meyers." Justin looks over at her with a soft smile.

"You're pretty amazing yourself. Y'know, I never got off with Don. Just you." Justin chuckles at that.

"Come on. Let's move to the bed," He proclaims suddenly.

They go to the bed, and Eva falls into a deep sleep curled into his side.

* * *

 

"Alright girl you have a sex glow about you! Things went well then?" Gina asks the next day.

"Uh, well..." Eva stammers looking for the right words. She doesn't want to admit that Justin out-stubborned her.

Don just laughs at her knowingly, "You totally gave in didn't you? I called it!"

Eva smacks him, "Don't be an ass hole. Yes I gave in okay? But I put a lot of thought into it before I did."

Don cocks an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"I did! I just feel like this is leading to something good! He gives me butterflies and sparks seem to fly whenever we're together. I sound totally cheesy right now but what can I say I'm screwing an English teacher. I'm screwing an English Teacher!" Eva smiles in disbelief. She's not really sure how all of this fell into place so perfectly, but she's absolutely loving it.

"Wow girl, you have got a major crush in Mr. Izyan. I'm happy for you. It doesn't matter if it didn't work yet. There are other ways to cheat your way to an A if you guys are dating." Gina gets a mischievous look on her face.

"No one said anything about dating!" Eva corrects her, thinking about how complicated an actual relationship would be. She's not convinced that's even what she wants. What they have is fun and that's all it needs to be.

"You're telling me you're more concerned about Gina, of all people, making a big deal out of nothing, than what she has to say about your grade? Cause last I checked you're still teetering on the edge of an A and she's the genius that got you this "once in a lifetime experience,"" Don adds the last part in a high pitched mocking voice.

Eva rolls her eyes and ignores him, "Yes I'm interested in the scheme. What do ya got?" Eva jumps on her bed excitedly. She still needs to raise her grade, and clearly screwing Justin was not going to get it for her.

"So you're friends with Justin now right? That means he'll be more lenient with you if he catches you actually trying to cheat, and you have access to all of his materials at his house. I say you do that old fashioned cheating and try to get a copy of the essay prompt before hand."

"Gina you're a genius! I can usually pull a low A on take home essays, it's the in class ones that really bring down my grade. It might just save my grade." Eva grins, and cheers into her pillow. She loves her best friend. Even Don can't help but share in her joy. It would help his grade too after all.

"I've seen where he keeps everything too. I've sat at his desk and almost happened upon it multiple times. I could just get up in the middle of the night to grab it. As long as I don't wake him up, which could be a problem..." Eva feels her stomach do a flip as she starts to get nervous. This could end very badly for her. Justin doesn't take any shit. He could still fail her.

"If he wakes up just tell him you're going to the bathroom. Easy. He won't suspect a thing. Snap a quick picture and be done with it. He'll never know the difference, except you'll be getting better grades."

"And Don will," Eva muses, "Maybe I shouldn't let him see..." She looks over at Don's shocked face.

"I'm hurt. truly. How could you do this to me?" He feigns hurt and puts his hand up to his heart as if it's been broken.

Eva laughs at him. "Oh shut up of course I'll show you. Just don't write an A essay."

"No need to worry about that my compadre. I can't seem to ever write an A essay for this class. It'll probably just get me from a D to a C and you can tell him we've been studying together!"

"Oh he'll love that," Eva drips sarcasm.

"What does that mean?" Gina asks in interest.

"Turns out Justin gets just a little bit jealous." Eva laughs.

"Oh my god you guys are basically dating. Just admit it girl. You're so falling in love. I can see it on your face!"

"I am not! Gina shut up. We're not dating. It's just fun!" Gina look at her in disbelief, and it makes Eva question everything again. She holds her ground though. She's already decided that this is just for fun, and that's the way it's going to be. She's putting her foot down.

* * *

 

Eva is ready to put their plan into action the next Friday when she goes over to Justin's house again.

"Don't your parents ever wonder where you're going every weekend?" Justin asks her on the way to his place.

"My parents don't care what I do. They only care about my grades. My dad is usually holed up in his lab, and my mom hides away in her office. She's a college professor and apparently they both always have very important things to be working on. I doubt they even notice I'm gone to be honest, considering I'm always holed up in my room doing homework. It's not a big deal."

Justin thinks about that and seems to get a sad look on his face, but then they change the topic and the moment is over. They get to his house and Eva spots his desk immediately, and feels herself getting nervous.

"You look nervous. Are you alright? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, and I don't expect anything special out of tonight."

Eva can tell he thinks she's nervous about going all the way, but that's the last thing she's nervous about. She's been excited about this since their first meeting. She's had too many dreams of him cumming all over her belly and deep inside of her to be nervous about this. Of course, he'll be wearing a condom and her dreams won't come completely true, but that's not the most exciting part of those dreams.

"I know. I just got distracted, that's all. I'm not nervous at all about tonight. I'm more than excited about that." She grins at him and moves onto her tippy toes to give him a kiss. It sadly doesn't last very long, but it's soft and sweet, and just a little different than their usual kisses. Kissing Justin always seems to offer something new. She can always tell exactly what he's feeling when he kisses her, but this time she's not sure. She knows it's different than their usual kisses however. She wants to be inside his head so badly in this moment. She doesn't dare ask however, thinking back to Gina's words.

"So, I was thinking spaghetti and a movie?" Justin asks, and Eva laughs.

"I'm starting to think spaghetti is the only thing you know how to make."

"It's my favorite. What can I say? I'm a simple guy."

Eva laughs as he heats up two bowls of spaghetti and turns on the lion king. It ends up being an interesting movie in terms of metaphors. Eva can't help but think of herself and and Justin when the lions joke about just being friends and not wanting to fall in love, and then easily falling in love later on. Eva wonders if that will apply at all in their relationship. She still doesn't think it will, but now Gina's words seem to haunt her every thought. What if Justin is falling in love with her? What if they are dating? She doesn't know anything about adult relationships. She has to set it aside right now though.

Instead, she leans over to Justin and begins to kiss him, moving on top of him to distract her thoughts.

Justin chuckles beneath her, "This is the best part of the movie!" He chuckles out before Eva starts to kiss him again, grinding down in his lap, hoping to distract him as well. She can feel it start to work, and soon enough his hands are on her and she's lost in him.

He guides her as she swivels her hips on his hard on, with his hands on her waist, seeming to burn into her skin under her shirt. She continues to make out with him, twirling her tongue with his, tasting him, feeling his lust, mixing their emotions and seeming to become one for just a moment. Then their moving to the bedroom, and their clothes seem to disappear in the process.

When they're on the bed Eva quickly begins to suck Justin's dick, wanting nothing except him. She keeps a fast pace, not even trying to tease him tonight. Tonight she just wants to taste Justin, and to feel Justin, and to just focus on nothing except Justin. He's such a comforting place to be, and such a fun place to be. She totally gets lost in him, and loses all track of space and time.

Justin groans and moves to grab a condom and lube out of his side table as Eva keeps up her pace. She laughs as he fumbles around, and then moves to sit beside him when he finally gets everything together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks sincerely, and she loves the seriousness in his eyes, and she knows if she said no there would be no argument. They could roll over and just go to sleep. She regrets nothing about being with him.

"I'm sure Justin. I want nothing except you right now," She says in complete honesty.

He smiles, gives her another soft kiss like the one from earlier, and then rolls the condom on and hands her the lube.

"Why do we need lube?" She asks curiously. Don never bothers with the stuff, and she always assumed it was just for people who had trouble getting wet when they were older or for anal.

"It makes things a lot smoother. Trust me." He winks at her, and she goes to work, pouring the oily liquid into her palms, and then slowly rubbing it onto Justin.

He groans as she does, and then takes the lube from her. He then slowly rubs it over her own thighs, driving her crazy, and she can feel herself leaking in anticipation. He rubs finally makes his way to her cunt, and then slips two slick fingers into her. It feels so silky and smooth, and so good. He pumps in and out of her, and curls his fingers up to hit her clit. She pants heavily as he continues, and then he surprises her.

"Eva, I want you to touch yourself." She blushes in embarrassment. This is something Don has never asked of her. She feels a little uncomfortable, but she slowly moves her hand to her own clit, and then tilts her head back in pleasure. She's slow and hesitant at first, but as she continues she falls into a rhythm with Justin, and suddenly she couldn't care less how award it seemed. It felt so good, with him pumping in and out of her, and the slow circles on her clit. She starts to feel herself start to build already, when he stops. She gets excited as she realizes what comes next.

"Eva are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything."

"Justin get inside of me right now before I hit you. I want this so badly. What is there to regret?" She rolls her eyes at the silly man in front of her. He can be so in charge of the program sometimes, working with such confidence, but then he melts into this person that's so full of concern, and Eva knows really she's in control of everything. It's a really wonderful feeling actually. There's no annoying pestering like there is with Don. There's just caution and maturity.

He laughs at her and gives her one more soft kiss, before slowly pressing into her. It's so smooth and sensual with the lube. The plastic of the condom doesn't drag at all, and all Eva wants is for Justin to start pounding into her. She tilts her head back and lets out a moan, before Justin starts to move slowly in and out of her, groaning himself.

"Eva, you're so tight and wet. You feel so good."

"Believe me you do to." She starts to move up to meet him every time he presses down into her, and soon they've got a faster rhythm going. He begins to fondle her boobs as her goes, and grips on tight to her ass beneath them. It feels so good, and Eva can feel herself start to build quickly. She scratches into Justin's back to support herself, and then she's letting go in pure bliss. Justin pumps into her through her orgasm, and then collapses as he orgasms himself. The air is filled with moans and the smell of sex, and an aura of pure bliss. Eva snuggles into Justin, and feels herself fall quickly to sleep.

* * *

 

Eva wakes up and glances wearily around the room. Everything is dark, except for the bright green numbers on the clock next to her. It's one in the morning. Perfect. She takes a moment to just take in the weight of Justin's arm on top of her, the warmth of him surrounding her, and the smell of him, comforting her and making her sleepy. He always smells like old books and ink. It's like the smell of a library, and she can't get over it. She untangles herself from him reluctantly, and stiffens when she feels him moving behind her. He settles though, and she gets up out of bed quietly.

She tip toes out to his desk and turns on a desk light. She starts to go through the papers on his desk, and is frustrated to find a ton of papers that he still needs to grade. She looks all over the top of his desk, before going into this first drawer in the desk. There, she finds exactly what she's looking for. There's a filing system with all of the quizzes, tests, and essay prompts that he gives all year. She finds the unit they're on and ruffles through all of the different essay prompts. She pulls out all of the ones they haven't done yet, and takes out her phone to take a picture. She gets interrupted before she can take more than two pictures however.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

Eva jumps and drops all of the papers at the sound of Justin's loud and angry voice. She looks sheepishly up at him. He's fuming.

"What do you think you're doing? You know I could fail you for this."

Eva can feel her cheeks redden, and she has trouble looking at him. She hopes desperately that he won't fail her.

"I was just..." She can't find any words to justify her actions. She was just cheating. "You know I could turn you in for what we did tonight. You can't fail. You would have to explain why I was in your house."

"Oh you're going to play that card again? You consented multiple times, and I know you Eva. You won't do that. You're just desperately trying not to fail my class."

She looks down at the floor. He's right. She could never turn him in. She loves this too much.

He walks over and lifts her chin with a finger. "Eva you're better than this. You don't need to cheat for your grade in my class."

She looks him in his eyes, and she can feel her own eyes start to water, infuriatingly. "Are you going to fail me for trying to cheat?"

"No I'm not. As long as this doesn't happen again. Let me see your phone." She hands it to him and she knows he's deleting the pictures she took. "I'm not going to give those essays out now, you're welcome to take them for practice. I don't know why you do this Eva. You're a smart girl. With a little bit of help you could easily be making an A in my class."

"I don't need help. I'll figure it out." She looks back down to her feet. Now she'll have to figure something else out. Maybe Gina will have another plan, but she's not convinced Justin is going to be fooled. He's going to watch he like a hawk now.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed. We can forget about this." She goes with him to bed, and cuddles up with him, and tries her best to let go of her embarrassment about this whole situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin questions why Eva never asks for help despite having so much extra time with her English teacher, and the two end up fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo another chapter done! Who knew I could post more than once a month? Not I. Anyhow here it is! No smut this chapter, but don't worry there is more to come. 
> 
> words: 6,024

Eva and Justin sit in Justin's little kitchen with his mismatched chairs and Eva is clearly still upset about getting caught the night before. He feels bad for making her so upset, but he's still pissed that she would even try something like that. He guesses it makes sense since this whole scheme with him was to attempt to get extra credit, but it feels like she stooping to a new low. She's smart enough to get an A in his class, she just needs to listen to him.

"Why didn't you fail me last night?" Eva asks, twirling her spoon in her hand as if it were a pencil. He's noticed this is something she does when she's nervous about something. She must be really upset about the night before still. He wishes he could take all of her negative feelings away, but he knows he did the right thing in scolding her. She needs to learn how to apply herself without cheating.

"I felt like you at least deserved a warning. Believe me I will not hesitate to fail you if it happens again. It's alright Eva. You don't have to keep lingering on it. Everyone makes mistakes. Just don't let it happen again."

"Alright," She mumbles, playing with her cereal.

"I'm serious. All is forgiven and forgotten. You should forget it too."

"I don't know how I'm going to pass your class."

"You're going to pass it easily. I don't know if you'll get an A but I seriously think with a little tutoring you'll be able to ace my class." He looks over to see what her reaction is. Anytime he brings up tutoring she always gets so defensive. He's not sure why she's so opposed to the whole thing. It's not like she doesn't spend hours studying every night anyway. She must have gotten tutoring before in order to ace all of her classes.

"Yea. We'll see."

Justin takes that as a no. She's so stubborn. They finish up their breakfast and spend the rest of the day lounging around his little apartment, watching movies and making out. Slowly he thinks she does let it go. He's over it, and he wants her to get over it too, so he does his best to give her a nice relaxing day without any worries. He hopes making out gives her as much of a distraction as it gives him. It's so easy to just get lost in her and to pay attention to nothing except her. He's glad things have worked out the way they have. They just have some kind of special connection and he was not ready to let that go.

* * *

 

The next day at lunch Eva comes by as she usually does, but she actually sits down with homework while she eats.

"Wow, you actually brought homework. I'm astounded. I thought lunch was for fun." He grins at her.

"Well, I spent all Friday and Saturday with a certain somebody, and I have a lot I need to catch up on since my English teacher loves to assign essays all the time! Not to mention other homework in the book. You just love to torture your students. So, basically, I don't have time for any fun today." She rolls her eyes at him.

He watches her pull out the homework he assigned last Friday and is surprised to see she hasn't started it yet. She must really have a lot to do. Maybe he should assign a little less homework over the weekends. Most of his students are in other AP classes and he knows those teachers give as much homework as he does.

He starts to grade papers when he hears her endlessly flipping through the textbook and twirling her pencil in frustration. He knows she's struggling to dig deep and all he wants to do is to help her. He won't without her permission however. That would really piss her off.

He continues to grade papers for a little longer, just waiting for her to ask him for help, but she never does. It's infuriating. He knows he could help her get the A she wants if she would just let him. He hates to see her struggling like this, and he just doesn't understand what her logic is in insisting to do it alone. He wonders if it's because of their weird relationship now. Maybe she feels like she can't ask him for help. It doesn't entirely seem like something she would think, but maybe he should say something.

"Y'know, you're sitting right next to your English teacher. If you're getting frustrated with something you could always ask for help. I would be happy to help. It is what I'm supposed to do as your teacher." He looks over to her hopefully, but he can tell immediately that this was the wrong thing to say. He tries to make it as playful as possible, but it's obvious she did not take it that way.

"I'm fine I don't need help. I'm just trying to analyze the text to make sure I have the right answer." She's getting defensive again, and Justin doesn't understand it. There's no need to get defensive. He's not attacking her intelligence.

"That's the thing Eva. There is no right answer. It's just whatever you can prove using the text. The more wild and creative the better. You could find something totally new and interesting if you just tried. What question are you working on?" He goes to look over at her sheet but she snatches it away.

"I don't need your help okay? I'm just thinking. I didn't ask for your help, Justin ,just leave me alone.

"I'm not attacking your intelligence Eva. I just want to help."

"I don't need your help! How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine. I got this." She moves to continue working on her sheet but Justin can't stand this.

"If you don't need help then why are you so insistent on cheating and getting extra credit?" He gives her a knowing look.

"I thought we were putting that behind us." She says angrily, looking almost hurt.

"We are, but Eva, you don't need to cheat. I can help you understand what's going on if you would just listen to me! I know you could grasp the analysis process. You're so smart, you just need a little guidance!"

"I do not need anything. I already know what I'm doing will you just leave me alone? God you're so obnoxious. I'm outta here."

"Eva wait," He grabs for her arm as she gets up to leave but she yanks away and walks out the door without a look back at him. She is going to be a challenge until the end of the year.

How is he going to get through to her? Obviously he can't force her to come to tutoring, but he doesn't know what else to do. How can he teach a student that doesn't want to learn? He just doesn't know.

* * *

 

Justin enjoys the calming breeze on his face and the cold beer in hand. The smell of the ocean surrounds him and he feels so serene. He loves being out on Daniel's little boat. It's a little ship with a small second deck where Daniel pilots the boat, and then a larger first deck where they typically hang out to fish and chat. That's what they're doing today.

"So what's up man? Have you found yourself a new girl yet? Are ya'll having problems already? Cause if so she is not the one, my god." Daniel looks over at him and cocks a red eyebrow.

"No, no girl troubles. Just student troubles. I just needed to get out and relax and your boat is always the way to do it."

"It's not the boat dude. You know it's me. I give the best advice. Hit me up what's going on?"

Justin can't deny that he appreciates Daniel's advice, but he doesn't know if starting to confide would be a good idea, and half the problem is totally inappropriate. He doesn't know how to tell this story and leave out those parts.

"Come on man what's going on? Why so hesitant? I can start if your afraid. I have this one boy who's a total mess. He never takes any notes and when I made him he pulled out his English notebook to take notes! I don't think he knows a thing about history..."

Justin supposes he could just describe her like he would any other student. She's stubborn and crazy and won't ask for help and when she does ask for help she doesn't listen. Those are the details he can tell Daniel. He just has to be careful with what he says.

He waits for Daniel to finish his story and then launches into his own, "Alright, alright. Firstly, the kid seems like a boy I have in one of my classes. He seems to scrape by but he's a total mess. I don't understand how he's managed to do so well in AP classes all this time. He's a total jock, that's for sure. But, anyway, there's this one girl who's a straight A student, going to be valedictorian but she's struggling in my class. She gets Bs which is struggling for her, and her overall grade is like an 89 which I don't really consider struggling for most of my students because this is a hard class, but I've been trying to help her. She's reached out and told me that she's struggling, but then she refuses to ask for help! She's been to tutoring a couple times, but I don't think she actually listens to a thing I say. I don't know how to get through to her. She's totally crazy and wicked smart, and I know she could easily get an A in my class with some help, but how do you help someone that doesn't want to learn? She wants to do it all herself but she won't get an A like that. I just don't know what to do." 

Daniel seems to think about this for a moment with an odd look on his face. He contemplates everything Justin has said carefully, and a soft smile grows on his face.

"I think you need to find a new approach. She doesn't want to feel like she's less than you. She wants to know that she's intelligent, and it sounds like to her that means being able to do it herself. You need to take a new approach with everything with her. Find how she likes to learn, and teach it that way."

Justin thinks about this. He doesn't really see how that would help anything. He's been trying to brain storm new approaches, and the only thing he can come up with is to trick her into listening to him, but he doesn't know where he would begin to do this. If she doesn't want to learn from his how can he teach her? He explains his fears to Daniel.

"Dude you have to listen to her instead of talking to her. Sometimes that's more effective than talking at her. Sometimes a new angle can reveal a solution that you're not expecting. Just think about that."

Justin rolls his eyes at Daniel. He doesn't see how listening would teach her anything. It's impossible to teach a student who doesn't want to learn, but he can't let her get a B either. She'll go insane if that happens. It's an impossible task he's taken on and Daniel is no help this time.

They continue to fish though and Justin lets all of his worries go. A boat is a magical place in his opinion. All it needs is a good bowl of spaghetti. They chat and they laugh and Justin almost forgets about the whole Eva situation. Almost. He can't quite shake the frustration with the whole situation. Even the waves in the ocean can't wash that away.

* * *

 

The next day at school Eva throws her bag in a chair in Justin's classroom, and things go as if the fight never happens. Justin doesn't think it's healthy to leave their fight unresolved, but he decides to just let things go back to normal, because he doesn't know how to remedy the situation. He isn't going to apologize for what he said. He meant every word. He doesn't think Eva is going to withdraw her argument either however, so they stay at a stalemate. A happy stalemate filled with smiles and laughter, and games and sex on Friday night, but a stalemate nevertheless. He knows it's going to come up again and bite him in the ass, because he can't let it go. He knows he's too stubborn to just let things be and to let Eva get a B in the class, and he knows Eva is too stubborn to stop asking for extra credit or trying to cheat until she gets an A in the class without help, but for now things are fine.

On Saturday things start as normal, with breakfast and a movie, and a couple rounds of speed which they discovered was their new favorite game to play.

"Ugh," Eva falls over onto the floor where they're sitting to play cards, "I don't wanna go home."

"Ever?" Justin asks, cleaning up the cards after his win.

"No I wanna go home eventually. Just not yet."

"Well, I know I didn't mention going home. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. I don't have any other plans today," He shrugs. He's pretty much as much of a homebody as she is. He would like to work on grading papers and finishing his book but if he's being honest he doesn't want Eva to leave yet either.

"I know but I have so much homework to do. AP student. remember? I have ten hours of homework to do at least. Thank to you and your stupid teacher friends."

"Actually my only real teacher friend teaches honors so I can guarantee you don't have him. Although I suspect Don does just from our conversations."

"That doesn't matter honors barely has any homework. If I was in honors English I would be sailing. Then I would have time for all of these shenanigans."

"Well, I have some stuff I need to get done too. You could do homework here if you wanted to." And maybe Justin could help her with it if she needs it. He doesn't bother saying anything about that though. Then she would definitely reject the idea.

She looks contemplative for a second before agreeing that It was a good idea. They both get to work on their respective tasks, Justin deciding that writing his book would be a better use of time than grading papers. He sees Eva writing something and assumes that she's working on the essay they have due Tuesday, per request. He decides to leave her alone, but he's just itching to know what she decided to do for her topic. He gave open prompts since they just finished their books, and they can write about any sort of theme they want to as long as it proves something in the book. It's going to be a long one, and Justin really should be finishing the essays he has already to prepare for reading the new essays.

Instead he continues to edit his book and get it ready to sent in for publication. He's excited to see if this one will be accepted. He's never sent in a novel for publication before, but he's been working on this fantasy novel about a magical alternate universe and four boys that manage to save the day for years now, and he thinks he's gotten it almost to a place that he's confident to send it in.

He gets distracted when he hears Eva tapping her pen in frustration in the background, and he just can't help himself.

"Watcha working on?" He tries for a nonchalant approach.

"Nothing important," She grins at him.

"Is that my essay? Because if so, rude. That's a big portion of your grade for this semester I would have you know."

"I know it is," She groans and rolls over, "Justin I'm going to fail this semester.

"Would you like some help? You do have this one on one time with the professor."

"Y'know, if you can promise me a 95 on this essay then I can rest easy."

"Well I can't promise anything unless I read it."

"That's not really the point. I was hoping it could be a 95 since you can see how hard I'm working," She smiles at him pleadingly. It of course, doesn't work.

"Eva you know I can't do that. You have to earn your grades in my class. That would be no different then awarding you extra credit for sleeping with me. If I gave you an A for effort I would have to give everyone an A for effort."

"Not necessarily. You don't see them working as hard," She mumbles in annoyance.

"Eva that's just giving you extra credit for being my friend. I can't do that. I can read over it if you want though."

She tenses up a little at the suggestion but finally hands over her essay. Justin starts to skim over it and immediately knows she's not digging deep enough. This would be a B essay for sure.

"I think you should change your thesis. You make good points in here, but I was hoping for something a little more fun. You could literally choose anything. I'll get a lot of C essays with this exact thesis. Granted, your writing would probably earn you a B, but definitely not an A."

Her face falls, full of hurt and annoyance. Justin immediately wishes he hadn't said anything at all, although this conversation was bound to happen eventually, just after the essay had already been graded and it was too late.

"I think you should just write it for me if you're so smart. This is what the book clearly presents. I don't know what you mean by just being creative! I can't just make shit up!"

"You wouldn't be making shit up per say. Instead you'd be finding something unique that can be supported by evidence in the book. It could literally be anything as long as you can back it up. You could claim Jacque is gay and back it up and that would be okay."

"How so? The book says nothing about that. I don't get your point at all."

"It was just an example. You can choose to do anything you even slightly suspect about the author's point and then back it up. It could be something you wish was in the story and prove that it would make the overall theme stronger. You could mention side characters that are barely mentioned or pick a metaphor you can see throughout that we never talked about in class. Something obscure and different. That's the whole point of analyzing text."

Eva rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'll do my essay. You continue whatever the hell it is you decide to do in your free time."

Justin frowns, "You don't need to get upset. I could help you find a new thesis. I am pretty good at this stuff," He smiles lightly at her, but she is clearly not in the mood for it.

"Just stop Justin! I've told you before I don't need your help. I'll figure it out. I'll make shit up if that's what you want me to do. Just let me do it."

"It's not making shit up Eva- "

"Leave me alone I can do this! I don't need to be walked through it like some honors student! I'm top of my class and I've aced every other English Class I've ever taken will you just let me do it?"

"I'm not treating you like an honors student. Everyone learns at their own pace. AP teachers exist for a reason."

"Oh my god clearly you cannot. I don't need this." She starts to pack up her stuff.

"Eva wait where are you going?"

"Home. I don't need you to treat me like this." She starts to walk towards the front door. She doesn't even have a car. Justin feels bad for making her feel like this, but he doesn't know what her aversion to being taught things is.

"Eva I'm not trying to treat you any different. Wait, let me drive-" and then she slammed the door in his face and was gone. Justin sighs in defeat. Teaching this girl was impossible.

* * *

 

It turns out Justin was right, and even though Eva does change her thesis, her essay ends up making much less sense, and she still doesn't dig deep enough to get an A. She ends with a B on her essay, and a 90 for the semester. Justin can tell that she's not happy at all. She doesn't talk to him all week before Christmas break. Finally Justin tries to pull her aside on Friday at lunch, but things don't go as he planned.

"Eva can we talk please?"

"Yes Mr. Izyan?" She feigns right there from her seat, acting like they don't have a secret friendship that he obviously wants to talk about away from everyone else.

"Can we talk up at my desk?"

"No. Whatever you have to say Don already knows." That makes Justin nervous. Does Don knows everything about what they do? Justin doesn't like the thought of that. He's tried so hard to keep everything a secret, and if her friends know they might do something stupid and end his career.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know you didn't get the grade you wanted for the semester." He glances over at Don, and sees a knowing smirk on his face. Of course Don knows. Who else has Eva told?

"I'm fine. I'll just have to work harder next semester." Her face is hard, and none of their usual bantering is present.

"Alright. If you want to talk about a game plan for next semester you're welcome to come by after class." He tries to imply that he wants to talk privately, but she just brushes him off and continues to chat with Don. Justin moves back to the front of the class to work on grading the last bit of homework he has before winter break. He's upset that Eva keeps brushing him off. He doesn't want things to end like this between them. It was a silly argument and a lot of miscommunication.

Justin is distracted as he's grading by Eva's giggling from the back. He looks up to see Eva and Don messing around, and Eva's giving him the same look Justin knows so well. She looks like she wants to kiss him, and Justin can't help but wish it him joking around with her instead. That's the way things should be. They work so well together, and it just bothers Justin to see her getting along so well with somebody else. He doesn't know why. It's not like they were dating. They're far from it right now. He wonders if Eva is going to go with Don for lunch, and if they're going to get up to no good. He wishes he could take Eva home with him for lunch instead and make her wish that she wasn't ignoring him. He knows he could. He won't though. She should be with someone her own age. Maybe not Don. Don doesn't seem like he's intelligent enough to be with Eva. Maybe to just be friends but she deserves more in a relationship.

He scolds himself for his thoughts. It's not like she deserves him. He's just an old man compared to her, and she really should be with someone her own age. Justin should find someone his own age to be with, but all he wants right now is Eva. Probably especially now that they're not talking.

Class gets out, and Justin hopes that Eva stays behind, but instead when he decides to go see Daniel for lunch, he finds Eva and Don making out in the hallway.

* * *

 

The winter holiday comes, and Justin can't stop wishing he would hear from Eva. He wants to hang out and play cards and eat spaghetti and watch movies, but she doesn't send a single text. He doesn't think it would be right to contact her. She clearly doesn't want to hear from him, and he's her teacher. It would be entirely inappropriate. Not that the rest of their relationship isn't entirely inappropriate, but he wants her to be the one to make the first move. Somehow that seems better in his mind.

He tries to go out with Daniel and to meet some new people in bars, but no one catches his eye the way Eva does. He just can't get her out of his mind. He even tries having a one night stand with some girl, but he just ends up feeling like a high school boy all over again, and he thinks of Eva the entire time. There's something so mysterious and fun about Eva that just won't leave his mind. He wants nothing more than to send her a single text and ask how she's doing, and to put everything behind them, but clearly their fight hit a little closer to Eva's heart and she is not ready to forgive him. Not that he did anything wrong, but she at least isn't willing to hear him out. It's a little immature if he's being honest, and he wishes he could let that be enough of a turn off for him to move on, but alas, it doesn't work.

Slowly he begins to have even scarier thoughts. He realizes that he doesn't just want her to come over so that they can screw around and then play cards. He wants to give her flowers and apologize for making her feel less than him. He wants to take her out Christmas shopping and make Christmas cookies together. He wants to take her out for coffee and to do fun things with her. He wants to take her on dates and call her his. He wants to date Eva Meyers, and he's totally uncomfortable with that thought.

He can't date a student in any universe. Well, maybe in an alternate universe in a book he could write, but this isn't a book. This is real life, and in real life he could lose his job for dating a student. He could go to jail for dating a 16 year old. These were the worst possible feelings he could be having right now.

He needs to get over her, and quickly. He needs to move on from these feelings. He needs to just accept that their little fling is over, and things are going back to the way they should be. He knows he needs to do these things, but he doesn't know how to, so of course, his next move is to talk to Daniel.

 

Justin ends up going out with Daniel very soon after her realizes her feelings for Eva, and he wants to confide everything in Daniel, but he's still not sure if he can. He knows Eva has told all of her friends, but adult friends are different. Daniel could totally take things the wrong way and turn him in. Justin doesn't think he would, but he could. He doesn't know what he would do then. He doesn't know what else to do though. Maybe Daniel will tell him how to get over it and encourage him to stay away from the situation. Justin thinks if that happens then he can commit to it without feeling like it's a mistake. Daniel always seems to know how to fix a situation. He's such a spiritual person who believes in love and if even he knows that this situation is bad news, then Justin will know for sure that it is. He kind of already does, because logically it is all bad news, but he can't get himself to take it seriously. He's in a psychological battle with himself, and he needs to bring in a third opinion.

"So what's going on dude? You seem nervous. What haven't you been telling me for weeks now?" Justin doesn't know how Daniel always seems to know everything before he tells him. He thinks he's been hiding his feelings rather well, but apparently not as well as he thought he was.

"Alright Daniel, I'm going to tell you something, but it's going to sound totally crazy," They're sitting at their favorite bar, in a secluded booth in the back of the room.

"I highly doubt that. I find very little about you crazy. I've known you for six years now. I can predict your every move let's be real," He laughs and Justin tries, he really does, but his laugh comes out as a nervous chuckle, "My God you are nervous. Come on. Out with it. You'll feel better. You know you will."

Sometime Justin thinks Daniel should teach psychology. He would make a good therapist in Justin's opinion. He's basically Justin's therapist.

"It's going to sound really crazy, but right now I really need you to just listen and understand."

"When don't I listen? It's you who has problems listening. I've been telling you this for years. Come on now. I'm on the edge of my seat."

"Alright. So there's this girl I've kind of been seeing-"

"Oof never a good start."

"I know! It's a stupid crazy thing I've got going on! But anyway, there's this girl, and she's beautiful and crazy and I've really enjoyed my time with her, but it's been mostly just a fling. I don't think she thinks of it as anything more-"

"And you're catching feelings."

"Yes thank you stop interrupting me."

"Sorry. I just see all these things coming."

"It wasn't hard to see coming Daniel. Now hush. We got into a fight a few weeks ago, and I haven't talked to her since. I really want to call her and make up, and in truth I really want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I have one really huge problem." He sits back and waits to see how Daniel reacts this far.

"Okay you can't stop there if you don't want me to interrupt you. At this point in the story I would say calling her is the best thing to do but I need to know what this really huge problem is."

"I know! I was thinking that's what you would say but dude if you only knew."

"I know if only I knew spit it out dude." Daniel looks at him annoyed and knowingly. Somehow, Justin doesn't think Daniel will be surprised at this situation at all, and he doesn't know why it's taken him so long to tell Daniel. Of course Daniel won't turn him in. Daniel would help him bury a body if he asked him to.

"Okay, so the very big, scary, crazy problem, that ruins everything, is the fact that this girl is sixteen and in one of my classes." He grimaces and looks up at Daniel's unsurprised face.

"Dude, how do you manage to always get into these situations?"

"I don't know! Why aren't you freaking out?"

"The other day on the boat when you were talking about your crazy student, and how nervous you were, I could totally tell you had a crush on her. I've been waiting for all of this to come out, although I hadn't realized it was already a fling. What does that mean by the way?"

"It means it started out as a before class friendship, and then turned into a sex thing on accident, and now we're in some in between phase that would usually be classified as a relationship but it can't be." Justin lays his hands down in defeat. Now it's Daniel's turn to talk because he's got nothing else. He doesn't have a clue how to deal with this situation.

"Yikes. You have got yourself a situation on your hands. But what I'm going to say is probably going to surprise you more than you thought this would surprise me. I don't think you guys are doing anything wrong. It's consensual, I assume you're not trading any extra credit or grades for sex?"

"Nope. That's what the fight was about. She really wants to get extra credit for sex, but I keep telling her I'll only help her the way I would any other student, and then she gets defensive and we fight."

"I see. In that case I don't see anything morally wrong with it. Of course it is illegal, and the whole world assumes you're taking advantage of an innocent girl, but she sounds like an intelligent human being and if she was two years older the world would think it was fine so I think there's nothing wrong with it."

Justin groans, "Daniel that is not what you were supposed to tell me. You're supposed to tell me this could ruin my career and it's completely immoral and I need to get my head out of my ass and leave this as it is. Things are back to the way they should be and I should leave it at that."

Daniel just chuckles, "If you knew what you wanted to hear, then why did you ask? You know by the time you come to me with things I'm not going to tell you what you wanted to hear. If I did then you would have things figured out already and you wouldn't have to come to me at all."

"What should I do Daniel? This could totally ruin my career. She's sixteen! I can't just call her."

"It could ruin your career, and you could still call her. If you continue to pursue this than you would have to be extremely careful, but tell me this. You've been trying to find dates for the past couple weeks, and has any of it gone successfully?"

Justin looks down at his hands in shame, thinking, "No. It's gone terribly actually. I can't get her out of my head."

"Exactly. The last girl that got you all worked up like this was Ashley."

"Yea and look how that turned out."

"No it wasn't a perfect relationship, but it was a good relationship. You were in love. You learned a lot from that relationship and I know you would never consider it a mistake. I don't think this is a mistake either. It may not end how you want it to, but it also could. She could be the one."

"She's sixteen Daniel."

"That hasn't stopped you this far. Tell me this. If you stop this relationship now, what will you think in ten years from now?"

Justin knows he would regret it. He would always wonder what would've happened if he had dated Eva Meyers. He thinks on this a lot over the next couple days and over Christmas, and he almost texts her a dozen times. He refrains though. He still doesn't think this is the right idea. He thinks a lot on what Daniel had to say and on all the things he has to consider, because there are a lot. There are so may factors in this complicated situation, and untangling this web will only get messier if he continues things now. He knows he wants to though. He wants to see her laugh and to make her feel comfortable and loved. He wants to teach her that life is about more than grades. It's about living.

With all of that considered, on January first 2018, Justin goes against all of his better judgement, and he sends Eva a text, asking her if she wants to meet up for coffee out of town.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva goes on her first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Who knew I could do it. Okay, I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but it's a rough draft and the basics of the story are here. Let me know what you think, your feedback would be super awesome in helping me figure out what I still need to do when editing this chapter because I'm really unsure about it at this point. 
> 
> *Smut warning ;)*  
> words: 3,653

"My god you ate that fast Don. Do you even taste your food?"

"Yes I do, and it is delicious!"

Eva laughs at her bickering friends. They're out to brunch at the cute little breakfast place they like to go to occasionally, and Eva is enjoying herself. They decided that going out for New Years would be a fun way to celebrate the start ofa new year. That and Eva needed to get out of the house. With no homework to do over the break she's been spending way too much time thinking about Justin, but she's convinced he's over everything. He hasn't bothered to send her a single text message. She knows that she's supposed to be mad at him, but if he sent her a message right now she would be ecstatic.

She knows the whole argument is a little bit childish, and she should just talk to him about it. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. She just needs him to back off and let her do this. She needs to tell him that without the anger though. Maybe she should text him, but she doesn't know if he's even still interested after the fight that they had. She was acting really petty before school ended and she knows that she might've screwed things.

"Eva! Snap out of it. Stop thinking about him. Things are fine. You should just text him if you're so worried about things." Gina always manages to know what Eva is thinking somehow.

"I know. I just feel like I've screwed everything up now and I don't want to hear it from him. I would rather things just die off than end in disaster. Y'know what I'm saying?" She fiddles with her fork. Hearing him say that things are over would hurt too much. It's easier if things are just over.

"I get where you're coming from, but what if they aren't over?"

"Can't we just forget about Mr. Izyan? You tried to get your extra credit and it failed. Just date someone your own age Eva. You have me, I know a bunch of guys that are interested in you. Let's move on already, Jesus." Don is still pouty about the whole situation. Eva doesn't know why the whole thing bothers him so much. It's not like his life is being affected in any way.

"Don she likes him, that's hard to let go. Stop being an insensitive ass hole." Gina throws him a withering glare.

"I don't like him. We're just friends. Our friendship is just so good. I don't want to lose it." Eva sighs. It's probably already lost.

"Then don't lose it. Text him!" Gina insists and hands Eva her phone.

Eva sighs and puts her phone down. She doesn't know why texting him feels so wrong but she just can't bring herself to do it. She's too afraid of what he might say.

Just then however, her screen lights up with a notification, and it's a text she never expected to see.

"Oh my god, guys. He just asked me out to coffee. What do I do?" Eva panics. That sounds like a real date. Does Justin want to date her for real?

"I told you things weren't ruined. Text him back!"

"But what do I say? I don't want to date him. I just want our friendship to stay the way it is!" Kind of. She kind of wants it to stay the way it is. Part of her is so thrilled that he wants to take her out to coffee. Although, she doesn't know where they would go. They couldn't get caught."

"Friends go out for coffee Eva. Not to mention you totally like him. Are you seriously telling me the idea of going on a date with him has never crossed your mind?" Gina raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's crossed my mind," Eva scoffs, "But that doesn't change anything. Dating him would be way too complicated and I don't want to do that."

"Alright fine. If you say so. Then tell him you'll meet him as friend but not to go on a date. Easy. I know you know how to handle these things. If you really didn't want to date him this would be easy," Gina gives her a knowing look. She's right after all. Eva does want to go on a real date with him. She can't let herself go through with it though. She doesn't need that mess in her life. She doesn't have time for it.

"Alright well, I guess I can tell him that... Late though. Not now." She puts her phone away. She can deal with Justin and her conflicting emotions later. Now was not the time. She went out to lunch to forget about Justin for a little bit afterward.

"Of course you can't date him Eva. What is the matter with you?"

"I don't want to date him Don! How many times do I have to say it."

"You totally do though."

"Shut up Don."

* * *

 

Eva goes back to her house with Don after lunch and they intend on getting busy, but Eva is too distressed to even try. She just isn't feeling things with Don. She just want Justin. Maybe she should go on a date with Justin.

"Eva you need to get over him. You don't need him. You could do the same things with me, or get a real boyfriend who's good to you and takes you out and will show you off. Don't you want that?"

"I do Don. I just haven't felt this way with anyone before. I don't know. This just feels special."

"But like, you could find that with someone else. You've just never tried. You actually put effort into your friendship with Justin and it's turned out like this. I seriously know so many guys that would gladly go on a date with you."

Eva knows Don is just trying to help her and to do what is best for her, but she just thinks that he's wrong. She wants to do those things with Justin. She has this connection with him, not anyone else, and maybe she could've found this with somebody else, but she didn't. She found it with Justin.

"I just want him Don. Maybe I will go on a date with him..."

"Eva you've never dated anyone before. Do you really want your first boyfriend to be a 26 year old man?"

"Well..."

"No! You don't. That's not what high school dating is supposed to be."

Eva rolls her eyes, "Don I want to date someone mature and kind and smart. I don't care how old they are. Maybe I just want to skip high school dating altogether. I just don't care for it."

"Eva you've never tried it. All you know is me and I'm not exactly a prime exactly. You could date that dude from our English Class!"

"Don he's competition not dating material. I don't see why you care so much."

"Eva I'm your best friend. Of course I care. I don't want you to waste your time in some relationship that's just going to end and make you unhappy. I think you deserve to enjoy your first relationship."

"I would enjoy it with Justin though. That's what you're not understanding." Eva shakes her head. She really appreciates what Don is saying, but she really wants to give things a try with Justin. At least now she's realizing it. What she really wants to do is to give Justin a try and see where things go. She wants to send him a text back and to go on a date with him. She's sure of that now despite what she told Gina. Even though Don is saying everything that she would've said to Gina, she knows that this is what she wants. Gina is right.

"I appreciate what you're saying Don. I really do. I just feel like this is the right thing to do. I'm going to call him."

Don rolls his eyes and goes to pout in the corner while Eva calls Justin.

"Hey Justin..."

"Eva! Hey. I wasn't sure if I was going to hear back from you. I thought you were still mad at me."

"I was, but not really. I think we need to talk about that. But I would really love to... go on a date with you to get coffee."

Justin sighs in relief, "I would really like that too. I know a cute coffee place about an hour out we could go to. I don't think we would run into anyone there. It would be a nice drive."

And so the plans were made. Eva was going to go on a date with Justin. She's not sure how she feels about it, but she does know that she's excited. She She has butterflies in her tummy, and despite the confusing mess she's getting herself into, she loves everything about the idea of it.

* * *

 

Eva taps her foot nervously as she waits by her front door for Justin's car to arrive. She's about to go on her very first date, and it's with Justin Izyan, who so far has been the perfect man in their relationship, fling thing. She's checked to make sure she has her phone and her wallet and everything else she needs to spend the night in her purse half a hundred times at this point, and she has nothing else to waste time doing. She just needs him to pull up and to roll into regular conversation for this horrible anxious feeling to go away.

Finally, her wish is granted and she timidly hops into Justin's car as she's done so many times before.

"Hi," She looks up at him timidly.

He gives her one of his big goofy smiles in return, "Hey. How are you today?"

"I'm really freaking nervous if I'm being entirely honest with you. If you didn't know, I'm going on a date with a guy I haven't talked to in weeks." She chuckles nervously, letting go of the tension in the air.

"Ah I see. Why haven't they talked in weeks again?" He gives her a side eye as he starts driving.

"Well, we got into this really silly fight and I was kind of petty and I thought I really screwed things up but it turns out I didn't," She gives him a smile at the last part.

"No. I don't think you could screw this up if you tried Eva. I'm sorry I was so pushy. If you need help, ask and I'm always here. I'm going to try my best to stay out of it from now on. I am a teacher though. It's kind of my job to push students." He grins nervously himself this time.

"That's fair. Let's just forget you're my teacher outside of school. I'll be pushed if I want it."

"You've made that very clear, but anyhow let's talk about something else."

"That's possibly the worst way to start a new conversation. Please don't tell me that's the highlight point of conversation in your book."

Justin grins, and suddenly everything is back to the way it was, as if their fight never even happened. Eva's nerves have flown out the window, and she enjoys the sun on her shoulders and the wind in her long black hair as they ride along.

They enter a cute little town about an hour later, and pull up to a cute little coffee shop that Eva has never heard of. Inside it's colorful and quaint with homemade baked goods, and colorful furniture. They order their coffee and sit on a little blue couch together.

"So, is this like, a for real date?" Eva looks nervously over the large coffee mug she was handed.

"Wow, straight and to the point I see."

Eva rolls her eyes, "and you're not I see. Was I wrong? Is this like, a friendship coffee date? Because that would make my heart stop beating a thousand times per second every time I think about it.:"

"It doesn't have to be anything if you don't want it to be Eva. What do you want?" He looks at her with a kind expression and she practically melts.

Her cheeks heat up as she thinks about answering that question. Of course he manages to turn things around on her.

"I think, that I do want it to be a real date, but I don't want to seem like an immature school girl either who has a crush on her teacher."

"That's what I want it to be too Eva. I've thought a lot about it, and I don't want to date anyone else. As of right now, all I want is you Eva Meyers." He looks into her eyes so sincerely, and Eva can't help herself.

She takes one of his hands and whispers, "All I want is you too Justin."

Suddenly it's like their sitting to close together to not be touching, so Eva leans over the slightest bit, and kisses him softly. It's a sweet, chaste kiss that lasts barely a moment, but there's so much emotion in it, and Eva feels like she could cry. She's so happy that Justin feels the same way that she does, and she decided to do this. She almost pawned it off as too complicated, but everything seems so simple now. Eva and Justin are drawn to each other. Whatever this is was meant to be and now here it is. Eva thinks that things can only look up from here.

"Y'know, this is my very first date." Eva looks up at Justin sheepishly.

"Really? I find that very hard to believe for some reason." They drop hands so that they can sip on their coffees.

"Yup. It's been stellar so far. I wouldn't change a thing." She smiles a big cheesy smile up at him.

"It's much better than my first date went, I must admit."

Obviously Eva needs the story, so they sit and chat about that, and anything, and everything else until the coffee shop closes. They head back to Justin's house afterward and things heat up from their.

The car ride home is filled with a hand on Eva's thigh, and Eva can't help but feel the sexual tension in the car. She wants to suck his dick then and there in the car, but Justin deems it too dangerous when she starts to reach over to his own thigh. They talk lightly the rest of the way home, but as soon as they pull into the driveway of his apartment, things start to heat up. Eva tackles him in the front seat, leaning over and kissing him hard, finding his tongue and starting the dance. She reaches up to grasp his face and his hands start to wander down her sides, gently caressing her entire body through the soft fabric of her dress. It's sultry and feel of heat, and both of them know immediately where it's headed. They've done this before so many times, but it feels so different now.

Eva can't believe she's actually dating this incredibly sexy man. He's all hers. Don would not be happy that she too, is all his. He would survive though. Eva was too happy to even linger on that thought for long.

They head up to Justin's apartment and immediately he throws her against the wall to kiss her passionately. He holds her hands above her head as he kisses her, and she can feel her body parts start to react. Every nerve in her body feels like it's on fire. Everywhere that Justin touches seems to go up in flames, in the best kind of way. She's hot and tingly, and she needs her dress off.

They make their way to the bedroom, clothes scattering the floor in their wake. They don't stop kissing the entire way, only taking short breaks to get their clothes off. Justin leaves kisses on her shoulders and each of her breasts, tugging just a bit at each nipple, before kneeling in front of her to kiss her thighs, and her mound. He begins to gently suck on her clit, and he slips a finger carefully into her dripping vagina. Tingles flow up through her entire body as her does this, and her knees go weak. It's so much hotter standing up she discovers. She places a hand on the back of his head, and leans against the wall for support as he does this. She pants and moans as he works his magic, her entire body seeming to float on a cloud of nerves and pleasure.

"Eva go lean over across the bed, and wait for me." Eva raises an eyebrow at the instruction, but does as told as Justin ruffles in his drawer for a condom and some lube. Soon she can feel his dick pressing into her whole, and she can't think of anything except him. He slowly slides in, pleasure rippling through her the entire time. He begins to quickly pound in and out of her, and the fast pace makes her gasp and groan.

"You are mine Eva Meyers. All mine." He pants to her.

"I am all yours Justin." She manages to get out, despite feeling entirely breathless.

Soon Eva can feel herself start to build, and she knows Justin must be feeling the same.

"Justin, I want you to turn me over, and cum on my belly." She can feel heat color her cheeks, but she doesn't care right now. It's something she's wanted to try for a while now actually, and tonight she was going to get it.

He agrees breathlessly, and soon he's slowly pounding into her on her back. She relishes every moment of it, and soon she cumming over him. She's pleased to see that his next move is to take the condom off carefully, and then to grasp his cock in hands. She watches his every movement, and looks him in the eye when he grunts and groans. Soon his warm cum is spurting out all over her belly, and he looks so sexy in that moment. It's completely worth the mess it makes. She sits up to kiss him hard, wanting to taste him and to be engulfed by his scent. He wraps his arms around her, and they share a sweet, yet hot kiss. Time has seemed to stop for the both of them, and she never wants this moment to end. Justin is hers, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

* * *

 

Soon enough school comes back around, and Justin becomes Eva's English teacher again. They're little bubble for the last few days of winter break has come to an end. Eva tells Gina and Don her news to very different reactions, and things just feel right in the world. Eva has a boyfriend yes he happens to be her English teacher, but he also happens to be the most perfect man in the whole entire universe.

On Friday they're hanging out, and Eva has homework to do, which surprises Justin immensely.

"I can't spend every Friday screwing around with you. I have three projects to do. Thanks for that by the way." She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't assign three. Just the one. Even without me you'd still have two to do." He grins at her.

"Well if I only had two maybe we could get up to no good tonight," She says pointedly.

"Alright alright fair, but it's project season what can I say." He shrugs.

"Ah yes jumping on the bandwagon. Always good practice over here."

"Look, it fit the curriculum. Now hush and do your project." They both chuckle and start on their respective tasks.

"Justin do you have a textbook? I left mine at home," She pouts. Justin suspected she didn't want to let him know she was working on her English project, after the last fight that happened.

"Yea I do. Here ya go." He hands it over and they continue to work separately, but Justin has an itch that must be scratched.

He tries he really does, but he wants to know why she never asks for help. He knows she needs it, and deep down she must want it. He knows she could ace the semester with just a little bit of help, and now is the time to start. He has to ask at least.

"Eva, why don't you ever ask for help?" He sees her tense up and back tracks immediately, "I'm not offering help unless you want it and I won't press further if you don't want to answer, but I'm genuinely curious. I never think less of anyone that asks for help, and I don't see why you take it as such a slight to your intelligence. I'm just wondering. That's all."

Eva sighs, thinking. She doesn't know if she wants to answer this question. She knows what the answer is, and part of her trusts Justin enough to know, but she doesn't talk about it with anyone. Only Don knows because he was there. She hasn't even told Gina, a girl she would trust with her life. She doesn't know if this is the time or the place, but she also knows that Justin would never use the information to hurt her. He's only ever kind and gentle.

"Okay. I have a story. It's a long one if you're really interested, but I think it answers your question." She looks up at him nervously.

He moves to sit next to her on the couch. "Of course I'm interested. Eva you can tell me anything." He grabs her hand and rubs his thumb along it gently.

Then Eva jumps into the story of her childhood, a long story, and just a little bit sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva tells her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I think it came out very nice. It explains a lot about Eva, and we start to get into the deeper themes of the story. So, I know this is supposed to be a smut book, but I'm not sure about it. I kinda think it's better if it's more serious. I think in the beginning they're really fun but now I don't know. I think I may have to go back and make them more of a sprinkled in thing. So yea idk. If you guys have any opinions I'd love to know them. I'm trying really hard with this work to make it good. I know it needs a lot of work but I'm enjoying the heck out of writing it. 
> 
> Words: 2,016

Eva peers up at her older sister Melody from behind her bedroom door. She's three years old, and her eight year old sister is her entire world. Melody does everything just right, and when Eva gets older she wants to be just like her.

"Oh, honey look at these grades? You have perfect As down the line. I think we need to get her tested for more than talented and gifted honey." Her parents talk about Melody as if she's not even there. She's almost like a trophy standing on a pedestal, and Eva wants to be up there with her.

* * *

 

A week later, results are in, "Honey You did it! They want you to skip the fourth grade and go straight to fifth."

"I'm not a fifth grader though... All the rest of my friends are in fourth grade. I don't want to go."

"Now don't be silly. You'll still see your friends, and you'll make new ones with the older kids. You're going to be a fifth grader this year."

Melody looks unhappily up at their dad, but he just shrugs his shoulders. Their mom is in charge of schooling. What their mom says goes, and she's smart enough to skip the fourth grade.

"Alright. I guess I can."

"You know what this means don't you? You're going to have to work harder and make more time for homework instead of your violin."

"I don't want to put away my violin. I love violin. I want to join orchestra in middle school. Mrs. Abby says I can!" Melody looks excitedly up at her parents. Melody spends all of her time practicing her violin.

"Well, you may not have time to see Mrs. Abby anymore this year. We can certainly try but school comes first."

"School is boring. It's too easy. Violin is harder. French is hard too actually. It's the only class I really like." Melody frequently disagrees with her parents. Eva doesn't know why. Clearly school is the most important. Even Eva knows that at three years old. She can't wait to start school and get a chance to join Melody in her trophy case.

* * *

 

"Melody, I'm cancelling your violin lessons. You don't have enough time. You need to spend at least half an hour a day on each class this year according to your teachers if you're going to succeed in middle school, and that doesn't leave enough time for an hour violin class once a week and even more time practicing every day."

"Mom no! You can't! I love violin and Mrs. Abby. I'll spend less time on my classes. I can keep my grades up I promise!" Melody starts to cry. Their mom ignores her.

"Babe, you don't have enough time. You need to learn how to prioritize. School comes first. There's no way you can keep your grades up and practice violin every day. It's time to give up the violin. Your'e a scholar."

In response, Melody began to play violin for two hours on her own every day. Their mother yells and screams and tells her to prioritize her homework, but when she takes Melody's violin, Melody studies violin music endlessly and tries to write her own music. There's no use. Melody rebels against her parents endlessly, and her parents have had it.

Eva watches her sister fall off of the pedestal in confusion. Melody had everything, and then gave it away for a violin. She doesn't go to lessons anymore, but her violin skill slowly rises higher than her grades. In fact, her grades begin to drop very quickly with all the time spent on violin. She spends almost no time doing homework at all. She spends time with her friends and perfects her violin. She wants Mrs. Abby to be proud of her when she finally sees her again. She wants to be a star.

All of her grades drop below passing except one; her shiny golden A in French.

* * *

 

"How could you do this? I know you are better than this Melody Meyers. These grades are not you!"

"They are me now." Melody crosses her arms.

"I will sell your violin if you keep this up Melody. You know that your grades are so important! How could you do this?"

Eva watches her sister fall to the floor and break like glass in her parents eyes. She doesn't understand. She would do anything for the kind of praise that Melody used to get, but here Melody is throwing it all away. All for some violin. Eva doesn't get it. She had never had the opportunity to start an instrument like Melody had, and now her parents were never going to let her. Music will not get anyone anywhere in this world. Hard work and good grades will. At least that's what they tell Melody, and Eva absorbs it all, all from her spot behind her door, peering up at her biggest role model in the whole wide world. Her best friend, her partner in crime. At least they'll grow to be that way. Right now they mostly just play silly games together, and Melody tries to teach her French, but Eva barely knows English. They were something though, and Eva hates to see Melody this way. She hates to see her sister becoming less than nothing in their parents eyes.

Eva pulls so much inspiration from her sister, but now she doesn't know what to think. She doesn't want to lose the chance to be seen as a trophy the way her sister was. She wants to be their beloved and she wants their praise. That's all she's wanted since she could understand the way her parents talked to Melody. Here, at four years old, all Eva wants is to go to school and to get the chance to make her parents proud. She wants to be a trophy on a shelf too. She doesn't want to make mistakes like Melody does though. She can't afford to. She can see the shattering happening that Melody seems to miss, and she doesn't think she could handle a break like that.

* * *

 

Eva is surrounded in a world of warm glow. It's soft all around, and the lights twinkle like stars around them. Eva and Melody made a blanket fort filled with fairy lights and pillows. They sneak food into the living room and Eva listens to Melody play her violin so beautifully.

Eva is in the third grade now, and Melody is in ninth. She's in orchestra, and she's leaning three different languages. She tells stories of traveling the world, teaching the beauty of music to kids far and wide.

Together, Eva and Melody study arabic, Spanish, and French. They play games in these languages, and Eva begins to catch up to Melody. She enjoys the languages as much as her sister does. She admires her sisters goals so much, and she wishes she could be just like her, but she just doesn't have time to come up with big dreams like that just yet. She has to focus on her grades to make her parents proud.

They play games where they're backpackers in foreign countries, and Melody is convinced this is what she wants to do when she graduates high school. Just just sit and talk for hours in that fort. They're really best friends now. Eva knows everything about Melody, and still wishes to be just like her. She's passionate and intelligent and does everything she puts her mind to, though she stopped getting praise for it long ago.

Her parents still don't approve of her love of music and language. They think she should be spending more time in math and science, becoming an English scholar or a historian. Anything except an artist. They do mean well. They don't want her to end up starving on the streets, but the excitement of travel thrills Melody. She wants to find out how hard life can be. She wants to live in the streets with just a backpack on her shoulders. She wants to bring joy to everyone she meets all around the world. She wants so much more for herself than what her parents can see. She wants more than even Eva can see sometimes.

Eva runs to hide in her room when her parents get home. They tear down the fort, yelling at Melody for causing such nonsense in their house, especially when she could be studying. Melody, of course, claims she has been studying; she studies her languages and her music, but their parents don't want to hear that. They want their trophy daughter back, but they were never going to get it. Melody has aspirations that she's going to achieve, and no one can stop her. Not even the crushing weight of disappointment can get her down. She always seems to be moving up towards her goals. Eva wants to be like that someday too. She just wants to do it and make her parents proud.

* * *

 

Eva is so nervous she can't contain herself. She wants to skip fourth grade just like her sister did, so she asks her teacher about it. She wants to surprise her parents. She wants to be a perfect trophy child.

She signs up for the test, and now she's in the middle of it. She's not sure of all the answers, but she studied hard for it. She wants this more than she's ever wanted anything else. She thinks this will be her proudest moment, and the moment that she can decide what her own hopes and dreams will be. She doesn't know yet but she wants to. She wants to be as passionate about life as her sister is, and she wants to make a difference the way her sister wants to. She has so many ideas for what that could be, but this here is the start of it all. This will determine everything for her.

She takes the test and waits a week to find out the results, and when she does it's all worth it. She's smart enough to skip the fourth grade too.

She runs with excitement home that day to tell her mom.

"Mommy, mommy guess what?"

"What now dear?" Her mom says tiredly. She always seems to be tired these days. She spends most of her time in her office or fighting with her daughter.

"I have a surprise for you! You have to guess."

"I don't have time for guessing Eva. Just tell me what it is."

"I get to skip fourth grade! I took the test, and they told me I can go straight to fifth grade! Can you believe it?" She smiles gleefully up at her mother, expecting the same scene from 5 years ago to happen. Unfortunately, it does not.

Instead her mother sighs, and Eva's smile falls. This isn't right. This isn't the right imagery.

"Eva, you won't be skipping fourth grade."

"What? But I will! They told me I can." She doesn't understand at all. Her mother is supposed to be filled with pride and excitement for her daughter. Eva is supposed to finally be put on a pedestal.

"No you won't. Don't argue with me. We tried that once and look how your sister ended up? You have the exact same wild energy as her. You're going to fourth grade and that's final. I won't screw you up like I did your sister."

And just like that Eva's heart was broken. She didn't even have to fall off the pedestal to break. She's being crushed by her mother's expectations, except they aren't large expectations. They're incredibly small. She expects nothing of Eva. She expects Eva to turn out the same way her sister did.

Eva was right. This was the beginning of everything. It's the day she swore to herself to be perfect, in order to gain her mother's approval. She swore to get perfect grades and to one day be considered the trophy child that she never got to be. This day determined the rest of her future up 'till now.


End file.
